


Meet the Kid (a TF2 and Child!Reader story)

by YoungWritersInc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A bunch of ocs - Freeform, BLU (Team Fortress 2), Child Reader, Elementary School, Fluff, Halloween Specials, May do Oc Contests here too, Mercenaries, OCs - Freeform, Oc Contests on Wattpad, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Wattpad, RED (Team Fortress 2), Red and Blue teams are the same but different, References all over the place, School, Scout is a immature baby sometimes but we love him, Shenanigans, Violence in Later Chapters, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungWritersInc/pseuds/YoungWritersInc
Summary: What happens when the Red team of Teufort finds a stowaway in the back of their bread truck? They basically adopt them until their parents are found of course!(Y/n) is a really smart but still really childish child, who has been sheltered all her life. She was home schooled and never really went out much...and she was okay with that for the most part. Recently, her parents have been fighting more and more for some reason. One day such a fight result in her mom taking her on a grocery trip. Her mom brought home all the essentials...but forgot about (Y/n)! Meanwhile, (Y/n) finds herself in the back of a bread truck after some really stupid reason happened. She didn't expect to find herself at the base of highly trained mercenaries!What type of inevitable hilarity is going to ensue?You can find out when you "Meet the Kid."The first thirteen chapters were made about five years ago and will be eventually edited. This story has no romantic relations between the reader and older characters.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is shorter than I remember...
> 
> This was a story I originally posted on Wattpad. A friend of mine convinced me to post to Archive of Our Own. This was the second fanfiction I ever posted and one of my favorites. I update it more often than my other stories because I love writing it so much. Some chapter will be edited later because I started writing this story when I was twelve, and have definitely grown since then. In age and writing skills...or at least I hope I grew in writing.

**_ *Reader’s Point of view* _ **

“Well then why in the hell are you still here?!”

“Because I have to take care of the stupid child you made!”

“I made?!”

“There they go again. They have been doing this a lot lately. It makes my head hurt. Mommy and Daddy do this every day until one of them leaves out the door." I thought.

“You what? I'm tired of this. (Y/N)!” My mommy called. I exited my room and walked to the railing of the stairs. I peered down to see the broken living room with my mommy and daddy standing in the rubble. “Come on sweetie we need to pick up some groceries. So this low life can eat too.” Mommy said, the last part a lot quieter.

“Can I bring my adventure pack?” I ask.

“Sure honey, just hurry up.” She says as she dusted herself off and begins to search through the living rooms remains to find her purse. I rushed back to my room and began to stuff things into my big (F/C) adventure pack. I put on my favorite rain boots along with my (F/C) raincoat and rain hat.it has been raining a lot lately and It hasn’t stopped. I meet my mom downstairs.

“Okay, honey let’s hurry before the storm gets worse.” She says as she begins to walk out the door. I saw my dad crying in his sleep on the couch so quickly ran over and kissed his forehead before running out the door with mom.

“Okay, since the local grocery store is closed we’ll be driving too…” she types away on her phone before saying “Teufort!” and with that, we drive off.

**Time-skip** **…**

**_ *Author’s Point of view* _ **

It has been a couple of hours now and you have fallen asleep. You woke up when your mom stopped the car. 

“Okay, honey I have to go into the store for a while and I can’t leave you in the car. Can I trust you to not leave the parking lot?” She says with hopeful eyes.

“Why can’t I go into the grocery store?” you ask.

“Remember what happened last time?”

“Oh…” you say with the realization of the “incident” that happened the last time you went to the grocery store.

“Don’t worry sweetie I'll be out of the store in less than fifteen minutes.” She says. You look at your (F/ST/W). 

“Fifteen minutes till twelve…” You thought. “Mmm...Okay,” you said as you sat down on a nearby covered bench.

“That’s the spirit! See you in less than fifteen.” She says as she walked into the store. 

_***Back to Reader’s P.O.V*** _

I sat there and instantly got bored. I opened up my adventure pack and pulled out a rubber ball. I bounced it up and down in front of me until eventually it bounced too far and rolled away.

“Oh no…” I thought. How was I going to get it back? “Well… she did only say ‘don’t leave the parking lot.’ plus I really liked that ball.” I thought as I got up from the bench. I ran after the ball and came close to catching it, but the wind from the rain pushed in a different direction. I chased it all around the parking lot until I followed it into the back of a truck that said ‘Red Bread’ on it. Probably not my best judgment. When I got into the truck I struggled to find the ball in all the stuff labeled ‘ammunition’ and ‘explosives’. Eventually, I found my ball and held it above my head in triumph. Suddenly I heard a voice and I froze.

“Hurry up maggots! We need to get back the base pronto.” a voice yelled. He sounded like a drill sergeant or something.

“Calm down comrade we are still waiting for puny scout.” a different voice responded. His voice had a funny accent.

“ Hey, I'm not puny! Just look at these guns.” a third voice said. He had a city accent. Suddenly the truck start moving! Before I could do anything we were already out that parking lot and onto the road. I looked at my watch.

“12:05, I'm sorry mommy.” You thought as the truck got farther and farther away from the store.

I have been sitting in the back of the truck for hours now. I couldn’t figure out where we were going. All I did know was that the men were loud. I tried my best not to panic and cry because they might hear me. Suddenly the truck stops.

“Alright, men. Let’s go empty out this cargo!” I heard the drill sergeant person yell. Then I heard footsteps coming toward the back of the truck. I scrambled to hide. I quickly hid under a blanket in the farthest corner at the back of the truck, behind some boxes. When they opened the back of the truck I stayed as still as I could. I felt the men around me and picking up some boxes. 

“Welp, that seems to be the last of them.” The Brooklyn accent said. I let out an accidental sigh of relief.

“What was that?” The foreign-sounding voice asked. I froze up again 

“No, no, no, no.” I continuously thought as I heard some climb back in the truck and stalk towards me. I began to tear up as the figure stopped in front of my hiding place, and in less than seconds, the blanket was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of many.  
> Thoughts?


	2. Meet the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the red team of tf2. Listened to "Meet the Crew" by JT Machinima while writing this. Check it out!

_**(Y/n)'s Point of View** _

“What the-” The Brooklyn accent sounding guy started, but before he could continue I scrambled and ran out of the truck I ran past a very large man and a smaller man with a helmet over his eyes. As I ran I noticed I wasn’t outside anymore I was in some kind of warehouse looking place.  
“What in Sam Hill! What are you slack-jawed sissys waiting for? Catch her!” I heard the helmeted drill sergeant yelled, and with that, all three of the men began to chase me. I ran, ducked, jumped over various things as I avoided the men. I guess our chased was pretty loud cause I heard more people coming in.  
“What in tarnation is going on here?!” the man in the yellow hard hat said. He along with a man in a gas mask, a man with an eye patch, a man with a hat, and a man in a lab coat came out of various rooms.  
“A little help?!” the Brooklyn man yelled. At that point, I saw what looked like an exit and started running towards it when suddenly I bumped into… nothing?! Suddenly a man in a red suit and ski mask appeared in front of me.  
“I believe that is enough running petite fille **(A/N: Little Girl)**.” The man said he picked me up. I struggled in his grasp, but I couldn’t escape. He sat me down on a nearby table. The other men came over and surrounded the ski-masked man and me.  
“Well I'll be- It’s a little ankle-biter.” the man in the hat said.  
“Where did this wee lassie come from ?”  
“Huddah Huddah Huddah Huddah!” the man in the gas mask said. His voice was muffled and it made him sound funny. I giggled which caused him to giggle and clap his hands.  
“Why don't we ask the little fraulein how she got here? She probably knows more than ve do.” The man in the lab coat and glasses said. All of the men stared at me expectantly. I gulped at the attention and couldn’t find the words to speak. Wait! I have an idea! I pulled out a paper and (F/C) crayon from my backpack. I quickly scribble down some words and showed them to the men.  
“My Mom says not to talk to strangers.” The Brooklyn one read out loud. The men stood in silence for a moment.  
“Well, why don’t we introduce ourselves to get better... acquainted.” The man in the Ski mask said. “I shall go first. You can refer to me is Spy, petite fille.”  
“I’m Sniper.” The Australian man said.  
“I am the Medic.” The man in glasses said.  
“I am the’ Demoman.” The one in the eyepatch said.  
“I am known as Heavy.” The huge man said.  
“I'll be an Engineer.” The man in the hard hat said.  
“Huddah Huddah Huddah.” The man in the suit.  
“He said his name is Pyro, Darlin.” Engineer translated. I nodded and turned my head to the man in the helmet.  
“My name is Soldier!” The man shouted. He saluted me and I saluted him back.  
“The names Scout, kid.” the man with the city boy said.  
“So little girl now that we introduced ourselves, we should longer be considered strangers?” Spy asked.   
“That’s still a matter of opinion,” you said, but you said it in your head so no one else can hear it.  
“Now who are you and just how did you get into this here base.” Engineer said.  
“W-well… My name is (Y/N) and-” you started. You proceed to tell them what happened from your mom entering the grocery store to Scout finding you in the back of the truck.  
“Is this your ball?” Heavy said holding up the (F/C) ball. I cheered and grabbed it quickly. Meanwhile, the men were talking among themselves.

**_ Third-person POV!!!!!!!!!! _ **

“Well ain’t this a load of rubbish. What should we do with her?” Sniper asked. “I doubt we’ll find her mum any time soon.”  
“Zee Sniper is right. Her mother is probably long gone by now. Probably off searching for her.” Medic said in thought.  
“Why don’t we keep the Darlin here until we find her folks? We could call miss Pauling to help find some info on their whereabouts.” Engineer suggested.  
“Negatory! This is not a frilly daycare, it's a war zone!” Soldier interjected.  
“Oh come on soldier we hadn’t heard a peep from those sissy blue team rats for days-” Scout started only to be interrupted by…  
“Warning blue team is attacking,” Alarm-o-Tron warned making the Mercenaries freeze and (Y/N) pause her toy cuddling in curiosity.  
“...Well ain’t that just nice to hear,” said Demoman.


	3. Traps

_**Third Person POV** _

“We’re under attack!” Soldier yelled grabbing his RPG and his shovel.  
“Wait! What about the kid?” Scout interjected.  
“Good point. Scout, you watch the child.” Spy said disappearing.   
“What?!” Scout shouted.  
“Sorry, partner. We’ll be back is soon is we can.” Engineer apologized as he along with the rest of the mercs suited up and began to run out to the battlefield. “Y’all take care till we get back, ya hear.”  
“I can’t believe this,” Scout said with total exasperation. Suddenly Scout felt someone tugging on the bottom of his shirt.  
“Mr. Scout?” (Y/N) began. “What’s going on?”  
Scout panicked a bit. He wasn’t sure how to explain war. “I-um it's a…. A…. game!” Scout said.  
“Really?” The little girl asked somewhat skeptical. She may have been three, but she was still pretty sharp and quick on the uptake.   
“Yep, you see there are two teams right? And they compete to capture… the.. other teams briefcase- I mean treasurer. The others are out protecting our base and trying to grab the other team’s treasure.” Scout explained.  
“Can I help?” (Y/N) asked.  
“Um well-” Scout began but then he saw the hope and determination in (Y/N) eyes. “Sure kid.”  
“So what do we do?”  
“We are… defending our base.”  
“How about we make traps!”  
“That’s not- I mean that’s a great idea let’s make traps,” Scout concludes is he picks (Y/N) up. “ So what do you think we should do first?”

Timeskip! (This is going to be good >:) )

(Y/N) Scout basically booby-trapped the whole base. From the front door to the briefcase, the room was covered in pranks and traps guaranteed to stop or at least stun their opponents.

“Hey, Kid. How do we know the traps won’t any of our guys?” Scout asked curiously. Truth be told all of the traps were planned and thought of by (Y/N). He was amazed that someone of her general age could think of something so elaborate.  
“Don’t worry. I was able to make some color sensors out of some stuff I found in Engineer's workshop. I made sure to hook up a sensor to each of our traps.” She said smiling. Scout gave her an incredulous look.   
“Just how smart is this kid!!!” Scout thought as he put the finishing touches on the last trap. He then proceeds to pick up (Y/N) and walked to the surveillance room. Then as if on cue.  
“Blue team has broken into the base!” Alarm-o-Tron says.

“Let the show begin…” Scout says is he sits down with (Y/N) in his lap is they peer up at the many screens.

_**From (Generally) Blu Team’s POV** _

Blue Demoman followed by Blue Scout, Blue Heavy, and Blue Spy broke in.   
“Okay, fan out! Secure the base and find that briefcase. We must get the red team's intelligence.” Blu spy ordered. The other blues nodded and ran in different directions. Blue scout ran into a random room and heard a strange sound start. What he didn’t know was that when He ran in the activated a tripwire. The tripwire proceeds pull on a switch that turned on a flash camera. The camera flashed brightly causing Blue Scout to stumble backward when trying to recover his sight and slip on a well-placed roller-skate. He then lands backward on a skateboard that was on a pressure plate. The combined weight of the scout and the skateboard activated the pressure plate causing pulley attached to the rope that was tied to the skateboard to be pulled forward with the scout on it. He has then pulled out an opposite door and into the hallway, but not before getting showered in the flower that the pulley was originally holding up.

Meanwhile Blue heavy was running through one of the halls when suddenly a flour-covered Blue Scout came out of a room on laying on a skateboard causing him to trip over him and ultimately falling on Blue Scout, causing more flour to get everywhere. This triggered a well-placed color sensor.  
“Get off of me you-!” Blue Scout was about to cuss out his teammate when they both heard a little girl voice play from a speaker on the ground next to a speaker.

“Blue team detected! Boy, you guys are covered in a lot of flour! Commence bathtime!” The voice said. Suddenly several robotic hands and gun like machine came out of the wall. The guns proceed to spray them with (Boiling/Freezing) water. The hands now had bars of soap and sponges and began to scrub them screaming blue mercenaries.  
“What the-” Blue Scout started only to have a bar of soap stuffed in his mouth. The Blue Demoman, who had heard all the commotion, came running in from the opposite direction.   
“What in the blazing fury of hell are you two idiots doing?” The Demoman asked.  
“B-be careful comrade. This place, it is booby-trapped.” The waterlogged and soapy heavy weapons guy said, before getting blasted again with water.

“Aww, what’s wrong? You sissies can’t handle a little soap and water. Don’t worry I'll find the briefcase while you guys get your bums scrubbed.” the Demoman quipped before proceeding to turn and head into a different room unknowingly triggering a delayed sensor. Once he was a foot inside the room the door closed and locked on itself. The Demoman looked back at the door in surprise and confusion. He then heard a beeping sound. A series of small spheres rolled out from various places in the room. They popped open and released a toxic smelling gas. They were stink-bombs! The Demoman let out a string of curses is he was covered in the putrid red gas.   
Blue spy, on the other hand, saw everything that happened to his teammates. Something was up. That's when he noticed the cameras everywhere.   
“Ah, the suspects must be in the surveillance room.” He thought triumphantly. He proceeds to sneak through and evade the carefully placed traps with...well- spy-like skills. He eventually reached the surveillance room and slowly, quietly opened the door. There he saw a figure in a baseball cap sitting in a chair holding something...the briefcase! He stealthily snuck up to the figure’s chair.  
“Ah-ah! What?!” He said in surprise. The figure he saw in the chair before was a test dummy and the object he was holding was a … little girl?!  
“Au revoir, monsieur bleu l'espion. (Goodbye, Mr. Blue Spy.)” the little girl said as she blasted him in the face with cold orange juice. The blue spy screeched in agony as the juice got in his eyes.  
“Bonk!” Red Scout said is hit the blue mercenary with his bat. The blue mercenary laid limp on the floor.  
“....Did he just fall asleep?” Said the little girl.  
“Yeah, he’ll wake up later. In the meantime, wanna help me get him and his buddy out of here?” The Scout suggested.  
“Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cringey for me cause I wrote this when I was a preteen.


	4. Pillows!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need a place to sleep... let's make a fort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now time to throw all logic out the window.

_**Third Person POV-**_  
After knocking them out with Scout’s bat, Scout and (Y/n) dragged the blue mercenaries out of the base (Heavy was the hardest to move) and sat them, tied up, at the front door of the red base. They both sat down on the doorstep. Scout drank a can of Bonk while (Y/N) had some orange juice that they found in the fridge next to Demoman’s various beer bottles. The two sat there in silence for a bit waiting for the red mercenaries to return and help them get rid of their captives. 

“Um, look kid I ...um.” Scout started. The child looked up at him curious about what he had to say. “You did good today. What you thought of with traps n’ all it was….it was pretty smart you know. I never would come close to thinking of something along those lines.”

“Thank you, Mr. Scout.” (Y/N) said feeling even cheerier than before. Soon after a few hours, the other red mercenaries came back. They were surprised to see four blue mercenaries tied up at their doorstep.   
“Sweet mary mother of Joseph! What in sam hill happened here?” Soldier said.  
“We beat some blue rats that's what,” Scout says with triumph.  
“All by your lonesome?” Engineer asked in shock.  
“Well actually it was- it was the kid's idea.” He started while smiling down at (Y/N). “She came up with the idea to set traps around the base. She even thought of most of the traps and figured out the smart parts of it and whatever.” (Y/n) smiled up at scout and hugged his leg.  
Some of the mercenaries gushed at the adorable moment in front of them (although most of them were internal) and the others smiled a bit.  
“Vell I zink it is time ve head inside, ya? It is getting later.” He said as walked up and began to usher (Y/N) inside.  
“But, what about the blue team people?” (Y/N) asked.  
“Don’t worry lass we’ll take care of that.” Demoman started.  
“Now head on inside little ankle biter. We need to get your sleep’in quarters arranged.” Sniper finished. Medic picked (Y/n) and walked inside followed by Sniper, Engineer, Pyro, and Scout. Meanwhile Heavy, Soldier, Spy, and Demoman began to drag the now waking up blue mercenaries away from the base. Blue Spy spoke up first.  
“Who was that? *ugh* Who was she?” He struggled to say. Scout gave him quite the concussion.   
“What is it that you are talking about?” Spy asked.  
“Who was that little girl?” the counter spy asked again. The red mercenaries looked at each other.  
“That is none of your business, mon adversaire.” Spy said as he knocked the blue spy out. The blue spy fell into another round comatose while the rest of the blue mercs where to waterlogged or breathed in too much nauseous gas to properly speak.

Back at the base, the other mercs were now trying to figure out what to do with (Y/N). They weren't exactly sure where to put the little one.

“Why not the couch?” Sniper suggested as he scratched his head in thought and pointed over to the said couch.  
“Are you out of your mind we can’t leave the little fraulein on the couch,” Medic responded. This started an argument between the doctor and the sharpshooter, causing Engineer to have to try and mediate. Meanwhile Pyro and Scout watched (Y/N) as she ran around grabbing various pillows and blankets from random supply closets.  
“Um, what you up to squirt?” Scout asked his curiosity reaching its limit. Pyro also tilted his head in question.  
“I'm making a pillow fort?” (Y/N) cheered. She began to stack up the pillows and drape blankets over them.   
“Hey, that’s a great idea kid. Mind if we help.” Scout said as Pyro squealed and clapped his hand in excitement.  
“Sure.” She said as she handed the men some “materials”. They got to work.

By the time Engineer finished calming down Medic and Sniper, Pyro, Scout, and (Y/N) finished making the pillow fort. It was pretty big and was able to hold the little girl and the two men with a lot of room to spare. The fort took up all the space in one of the corners of the common room.   
“Hey! If you guys are done arguing like a bunch of dinguses how ‘bout you come over and check out the kid’s fort.” Scout said as he peeked his head out of the “door” of the fort. The three mercs walked over and began to crawl inside one by one. This wasn’t a pillow fort, it was basically a small house! It had various hallways and rooms. The Mercs could stand up in there. Christmas lights were hanging everywhere, a small table set, along with other things you would find in a house aside from windows.  
“How in- What in-” Engineer stuttered dumbfounded.   
“Well, I'll be,” Sniper said as he took off his hat. He wasn’t sure what to say.  
“Vow, you guys have been working hard,” Medic says as he walks in farther. “Vere are you guys?”  
“We’re in the tv room.” Scout calls out.  
“TV room?!” the Mercs exclaimed in surprise.

The rest of the Mercs returned to the base, but couldn’t find Medic, Engineer, Sniper, Scout, Pyro, or (Y/N) anywhere.  
“Now where could they have possibly gone?” The Spy questioned out loud. The mercs have searched the whole base.  
“Vat is that in zee corner” Heavy questioned. The others now noticed the flashing pillow fort in the corner with muffled sounds coming from it. Soldier, Spy, and Demoman began to crawl inside one by one while Heavy was forced to stay outside do to his size. When they made it in, to say they were shocked would be an understatement.

  
It’s been a solid week now, and ever since that first encounter involving (Y/N) and the blue mercs, they have called an unexpected ceasefire until further notice. This was a great time for (Y/N) to have some quality time getting to know her new mercenary friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not like TF2 logic is completely non-fiction.


	5. The Hiding, the Seeking, the Child, and the Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout being Scout...we love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of scout development.

Today the other Mercs had to prep for the next battle and Scout was on babysitting detail again. Scout thought it was a great idea to take (Y/N) outside because it has been a while since she has last gone out and he was too lazy to think of an indoor activity.

“So kid, we're outside now….what do you want to do.” he didn't think this far.

“Let’s play hide n’ seek!” (Y/N) knew it was cliche but she left her adventure pack inside and most of her supplies were in there along with her idea book.

“Okay, here I'll hide first. Ya know to set the bar high.” Scout said as he began to walk away. “ Count to 30, K?”

“Okay! 1,2,3,4-”

And so it begins.

**_ Timeskip _ **

It has been hours now and seemed that no matter where he hid, you kept finding Scout.

“4,998; 4,999; 5,000! Ready or not here I— found you.”

“ God Dammit!” How?!” Scout was just about ready to rage quit.

“Language!” Engineer scolded as he passed by.

(Y/N) noticed Scout’s frustration and said, “How about I hide this time?”

“Yeah….Yeah, okay. You go hide and I'll count 'kay. I'll give you till the count of ten.” Scout said. (Y/N) nodded in response as he covered his eyes.

“...9… 10. Ready or not here I come.” Scout shouted and began to search for (Y/N). Scout searched for what felt like hours. Eventually, he gave up and called for (Y/N) to come out.

“Okay kid, I give. Come on out.” Scout shouted but heard no response from the child. “Kid?.... Kid?!” Scout started to panic. He frantically looked around trying to find the child. He ran off in a hurry to find the little girl.

Meanwhile, it turns out that (Y/N) didn’t even move from the spot she started at. While Scout was counting, she noticed her shoes were untied and sat down to tie them. Because (Y/N) is small and Scout is a meathead, Scout ran past (Y/N) several times. Scout was running so fast that (Y/N) couldn’t figure out where he was going or how he got there.

Back with Scout, he still couldn’t find (Y/N). His thoughts were filled with “Where did she go? Is she okay? Was she captured? What if-?!” His thoughts were cut short when he trips over something small. Scout fell down face first.

“What the-”

“Owwww!” a small and pained voice sounded. It turns out that scout tripped over (Y/N).

This was not a fun game of tag.


	6. The Little Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic bonding!

The Medic was having an overall slow day. Everyone was preparing for the next battle and he had actually finished early. Medic sat down in his chair and sighed when suddenly his door was slammed right open.

“Doc! Doc, you’ve gotta help.” Scout shouted. Medic got up quickly and looked over to see Scout running in holding an unconscious (Y/N) in his arms. 

“What has happened to the small fraulein ?” Medic questioned worriedly.

“Well we were playing hide n’ seek and I may have accidentally...tripped over her,” Scout said bracing for what surely was going to be…

“DUMMKOPF! Why weren't you more careful?” Medic yelled at Scout causing Scout to flinch considerably. Medic quickly looked over (Y/N) and calmed down when he found no serious injuries. “She seems to have a concussion. She may be out for a while.” Scout was now more panicked than when he came in.

“Out?! For how long?” Scout said. Before the doctor could answer Scout began to pace around the room. “This is all my fault. Why wasn’t my more careful?” Medic was going to attempt to speak again when suddenly…

“Is little girl okay? Heavy is worried. “I brought tiny girl her backpack.” the Russian heavy weapons man boomed as he sat the (F/C) backpack down. He along with several of the other mercs began to barge into the doctor’s lab/office.

“Yeah is the little ankle-biter alright?” Sniper

“What’s wrong with her Doc?” Engie

“Aye, is the wee lassie okay?” Demo

“Huddah Huddah Huddah?” Pyro

“I’M YELLING BECAUSE THEY ARE!!!” Soldier

_ Snap _

“QUIET!!!” Medic yelled. The whole room fell silent. “You dummkopfs. She will be alright. She just needs rest. All of you leave. Now.” Medic finished, gradually calming down. Nobody moved. “I said... NOW.” Now they’re all gone.

Medic sighed and looked at (Y/N), whom he laid on the medical table. Despite all the commotion she still had not woken up. It may end up taking hours for her to wake up or maybe even-

“Ugh.” She groaned.

Right now. Medic walked over to the little girl. “Are you okay Fraulein?” Medic questioned as he helped her sit up.

“My head hurts.” She said in pain.

“Oh! Right. Let me go get you an Ice back.” He said. He walked over to the freezer.

“Now, where is that ice back?” Medic mumbled to himself.

“It’s in the door on your left.” The Spy head answered.

“Ah! Right. Zank you.” Medic replied. He grabbed the ice pack and closed the fridge. He walked back to (Y/N) and gave her the ice pack. (Y/N) applied it to her head with a groan.

“What happened Mr.Medic?” (Y/N) questioned.

“Oh, don’t worry much fraulein. It was just Scout being a…dummkopf.” Medic answered.

“What’s a dummkopf?” 

“Scout. Scout is ein dummkopf.”

**_ (Timeskip) _ **

Despite feeling better (Y/N) decided to stay with Medic a little longer. Medic didn’t seem to mind; what else was he supposed to do? Medic began sorting through some of the medical reports that miss Pauling had been nagging him to look through. Once Medic was finished looking at each mercenary's documents he put them into piles based on which mercenary they belonged to. Then (Y/N) drew a doodle of each merc on their matching document using a red crayon she found in her adventure pack. Medic chuckled at (Y/N)’s efforts but accidentally gave himself a paper cut.

“Scheisse!” He cursed under his breath. He remembered he took off his gloves earlier and now looked at the fresh blood secreting from his hand. (Y/N) looked up[ in surprise and saw his cut. She gasped and got up quickly.

“Are you okay?” She asked worriedly. She took his hand into her much smaller ones and looked at his paper inflicted wound. Even though it wasn’t that big and caused Medic minimal pain it didn’t stop (Y/N) from panicking. “Oh-no! Here let me go get something to fix it.” She said as she ran over to her backpack.

“Oh-no fraulein. It isn’t necessary.” He tried to calm her down but she already came back with a very small first aid kit. She opened it and pulled out a colorful [Favorite Cartoon] band-aid. She opened the small bandage and carefully over his wound. Medic quietly watched and complied in awe at the little girl.

“There. All better now.” She said looking proudly at her accomplishment. Medic chuckled.

“Danke, fraulein.”

“Danke?”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome, Mr.Medic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character development will get better.


	7. How About Another Round of Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is definitely seeking.

After their short moment, Medic and (Y/N) continued to work in his lab. (Y/N) began to get bored and began to explore the lab. She looked and touched almost everything she could get her hands on. She was about to go sit down with Medic when she heard a ‘coo’ she turned to see it was coming from under a blanket she walked closer to it and closer when suddenly.

“Coo!” a couple of doves came flying from their hiding place causing (Y/N) to stumble back with a startled cry. This caught Medics attention. The doves all dissipated from the area to perch themselves of the ceiling, except for…

“Archimedes!” Medic yelled. Archimedes had found himself a nice spot in (Y/N) head. (Y/N) giggled at the bird on her head. Medic ran over to help up (Y/N). He attempted to shoo Archimedes away, but (Y/N) stopped him insisting that it was fine, besides it didn’t look like Archimedes was going to move anyway. Suddenly there was another message from the Alarm-o-Tron.

“We are under attack!” She spoke. Medic panicked because he wasn’t sure what to do with you. He grabbed his equipment, then scrambled to get you out the door.

“Quickly fraulein go hide. It is not safe here.” He said. (Y/N) watched as Medic rushed down the hall to get to the field.

“Yay! Another game! Come on Arch-Archimedes… can I call you Archi?” She asked the bird. The bird replied with a short coo and nested himself deeper on her head. “Archi it is then. Now it’s time to get to work” She said. She ran down the hall with Archimedes on her head but couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She decided to set up a few traps along the way because it was fun last time. She put the finishing touches of honey, syrup, and glue on the wall before she was finally satisfied with her last trap. Finally deciding it was a good time to hide she ran to the room with the red briefcase inside. On her way, she saw a brown briefcase sitting inside of Spy’s room and decided to empty it and take it with her. It may come in handy.

**_????? POV _ **

I made my way across the battlefield undetected as those the battle began. I successfully made it all the way inside and began looking for the prize. I made my way down a hallway searching everywhere I thought it might be hidden. I was sneaking down a hallway when I heard someone coming I made a hasty retreat down the hallway when suddenly tripped me and I smacked into a wall covered in…. I don’t know what it is. The footsteps were getting louder so I quickly ripped myself off the wall. I heard a giggle coming from a nearby room. I quickly ran down there and opened it to see the briefcase room. The briefcase was sitting on a desk in a corner of the room. I heard the sound of someone shifting coming from under the desk. I quietly snuck over to the desk and then quickly looked under to find the little girl from yesterday.

“Ah-Ha! I have found you espiègle petite fille.” I shouted as I uncloaked myself. She jumped and squealed in surprise as she got up and tried to run. I quickly caught her before she could leave. She struggled and tried to escape but I kept her secured in my grasp. Suddenly I felt something cut my face causing me to drop the small girl. She landed on her feet and ran behind the desk. I looked in front of me and didn't see anything.

“You’d think you’d be more careful my blue counter.” a sly voice replied. My red nemesis appeared in front of me. I quickly equipped my knife and tried to attack but he swiftly dodged. The battle continued until I finally had him cornered. I was about to deliver a finishing stab to his chest, but I suddenly felt a sharp hit to the back of my head and I passed out. The last thing I saw was a pair of (F/C) rain boots.

**_ Back to the third person POV _ **

(Y/N) had just saved Red spy. She hit him on the head with a frying pan she found in the kitchen. Spy was a little more than surprised when the little girl took down his counterpart with a kitchen tool.

“Red team wins.” The administrator said through the alarm-o-Tron. (Y/N) cheered and Spy prepared to drag his counterpart out of the base but noticed he was gone and something else was still there.

Timeskip

The other mercenaries had arrived back at the base, ready to celebrate. (Y/N) excitedly told the others what happened earlier and received around of praise from the red mercs. (Y/N) yawned and Scout decided it was a good time for her to head to bed. Scout walked (Y/N) to her pillow fort and Spy believed it was a good time to bring up one of his concerns. 

“Gentlemen, I believe we have a problem.” Spy started.

“Well, what is it spook?” Sniper asked taking a swig from his beer bottle.

“During the encounter with my blue advisory, I noticed something that I found...strange. He didn’t try to take the briefcase.”

“Well, if he wasn’t after the case then why'd he come?” Scout asked not catching on.

“He wasn’t after the intelligence. He was after (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun!  
> Plot!


	8. An Interesting Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper Fluff!

**_ A general point of view _ **

It was the next day and Sniper had woken (Y/N) up. He said they were taking a special little trip today. (Y/N) wasted no time getting dressed and packing her adventure pack. She was ready to go in less than two hours. (Y/N) followed Sniper out to his RV and was amazed at the site of it. She’s never seen a house on wheels before.

“Come on ya little ankle biter. We better get going.” Sniper chuckled but then sighed as he remembered why he was taking (Y/N) on this trip.

_ (Sniper’s Flashback) _

_ “He wasn’t after the intelligence. He was after (Y/N).” the red spy said. _

_ “What!” Scout shouted as he stood in the doorway.” He had just tucked (Y/N) in for the night and was definitely not ready for the news. Pyro let out a gasp and shook his head. _

_ “Why would they want to hurt little girl? Heavy won't let this happen.” Heavy said as he stood up to go grab Shasha. _

_ “Now just hang on second. Before we start try'in ta take down the blues, we should find out why they're trying to obtain the little one.” Engineer said as he stopped heavy from charging over to the blue base. _

_ “Zee engineer is right. We must investigate before ve take action.” Medic said with thought. _

_ “Well then what are we going to do with the girl? She does not belong in a war zone.” Soldier cut in. _

_ “I think soldier has a point there, If they did it today there is no doubt they will try again soon,” Scout said in agreement. everyone looked at the Frenchman. _

_ “Aye, it should be someone whose disappearance won’t be as noticeable if gone missing on the battlefield.” Demo drawled. Everyone looked at Spy. _

_ “I’m sorry to disappoint, but the enemy is always on the lookout for me. They will definitely get suspicious if I don’t show up at all.” Spy said. And then they all looked at the silent Sniper. _

_ (End Flashback) _

(Y/N) and Sniper are now on the road driving far away from Teufort. Sniper was going to take (Y/N) to the park before staying at an old house he had bought a while back. But first, he has to complete a quick task.

**_ (Timeskip) Sniper’s point of view  _ **

Hours have passed and (Y/n) was peaceful for the most part. Sniper had driven into a quiet-looking neighborhood and parked his RV in front of a small one-story house. Sniper looked back at the child to see her drawing a picture. 

“Oi, kid,” Sniper says.

(Y/N) looks up and pauses her drawing.

“I'll be right back. I just got to take care of something right quick. Alright?”

(Y/N nods and concentrates on the picture again.

Sniper walks out of his RV and up to the door of the house. He rings the doorbell. After waiting a few seconds and seeing no one open the door. He eagerly turns to stride back to his RV-

“Richard?!” A womanly voice called. Sniper froze in his tracks and groaned. He almost made it. He turned to face the woman and said

“Nice to see ya mum.”

“Jaxon! Jaxon, Richard is back!” Mrs. Mundy said as she called her husband. Mr.Mundy or Jaxon walked up behind his wife and glared once he finally looked at his son.

“Well look who it is. After all this time ya came for a visit.” He said as he looked at “Richard”.

“Look, Dad, I told you I can’t visit often due to work. I just came for a quick-”

“Wahhhhhhh” (Y/N) cried as she ran up and hugged Sniper’s leg.

**_ (Rewind back to Earlier) (Y/N)’s Point of view _ **

(Y/N) looks up and pauses her drawing.

“I'll be right back. I just got to take care of something right quick. Alright?”

(Y/N nods and concentrates on the picture again. She was drawing a picture of her and the whole team. She drew Scout annoying Spy and engineer talking with a giddy Pyro. She drew Soldier yelling and running around with his shovel while heavy eats his sandwich. Was drinking one of his brown bottle drinks and medic standing next to heavy with Archimedes perched on his shoulder. She was about to finish coloring sniper when-

** *SNAP* **

…

Her red crayon broke…

“Wahhhhhhh” she cried as she ran out of the RV she ran straight to sniper as soon as she spotted him.

“S-sn-sniper m-my c-cr-crayon broke. An-and my picture-” (Y/N) sobbed but she was cut-off by a squeal from a woman she just noticed. She quickly hid behind Sniper.

“Richard who is this?!” Mrs.Mundy said with delight. “Is this my grandchild?!”

“No!” Sniper yelled in embarrassment.

**_ (Another time skip) _ **

(Y/N) and Sniper were now sitting on a couch across from Sniper’s parents. Mrs.Mundy or Caroline sat next to Jaxon after having everyone some drinks. She gave Jaxon and Sniper some beer and she made (Y/N) some hot chocolate. 

“So sweetie, you said your name is (Y/N)?” Mrs.Mundy asked.

“Yes, mam.” She said politely. She had finally calmed down and was now confused as to why she was sitting in these stranger’s living room.

“Now just where did you get this little girl from if she’s not yours?” Mr. Mundy asked in a bemused tone.

“Look I’m just…babysitting… for a friend.” Sniper winced at his weak answer. It wasn’t a total lie.

“How old are you sweetie?” Mrs.Mundy continued questioning (Y/N).

“I’m gonna turn three in a month.” She answered sipping on her hot cocoa. Mrs.Mundy smiled at the little girl.

“So what had you all upset earlier?” Mr.Mundy questioned.

“My red crayon broke.” (Y/N) said as she pulled the two halves out of her pocket. Sniper facepalmed at the explanation while his father chuckled.

“Well come here and I'll fix it. Nothing some glue and tape can’t fix.”

“Yay!” (Y/N) said as she followed Mr.Mundy to the kitchen. Sniper smiled. That was the cheeriest he has seen his dad in quite awhile

“...Are you sure she isn’t my grandchild.” Mrs.Mundy said to Sniper

“MUM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter


	9. Purple Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Pauling is here. Everybody panic.

**_ (Third person POV) _ **

Back at the base, the other red mercenaries are trying to figure out what to do. They had just finished a battle today and none the less they found the Blu spy wondering nowhere near the briefcase. It was obvious he was looking for (Y/N). Before Blu spy could continue his sear Pyro torched him and everyone was on high alert for the rest of the fight.

“Now just what are we supposed to do about this here situation?” Engineer asked the remaining mercenaries.

“This can’t happen because eventually, that spy might just nab her before we can do anything bout it,” Demoman said as he took a sip of his juice box. Ever since (y/n) started staying at the base, Demoman tried to limit his alcohol. That does mean he does find loopholes though. He mixed some whiskey in the apple juice box he was drinking.

Spy was about to chime in when suddenly Scout's phone began to ring. Scout quickly pulled it out to answer.

“Hello?” he answered there was a muffled voice on the other side of the line. “Somethin’ wrong?.... Oh-wait that’s today!.....NO! No, no, no, no there’s nothing wrong, it's just that-........Uh-huh...uh-huh…...Well then see ya soon.” Scout hung up. He finally paid attention to the other mercs in the room, who were staring at him through the whole conversation. “Uh- guys we may have a problem.”

“We’ve noticed Scout.” Spy said irritably.

“What exactly is the problem scout?” medic inquired.

“Uh- Well, as it turns out….Ms. Pauling s’ coming in for a visit.” Scout said.

“What!” The other mercs reacted.

“Well, how long until she gets her-”

“Guys?” a feminine voice called out. It's Miss Pauling! The men rushed out of the meeting room, save for Spy who walked out calmly cause already seemed to have an understanding of how this is going to go down.

“Umm, miss Pauling we weren’t expecting you,” Scout said as he ran up to her, the rest of the Mercs following suit.

“Scout I had just talked with you over the phone and this has been scheduled for a while now. It on the calendar.” She said as she pointed to the poorly kept calendar barely hanging on the wall.

“So how long are you intending to say, mademoiselle?” Spy asked as he lit his cigarette.

“Oh, I’m just here for a routine check-up. Just making sure everything's okay. I mean engineer did calling me saying that you guys had a situation a couple of days back. That when they remembered that they did call miss Pauling concerning a little problem, they just didn’t mention that it was a little girl.

“Oh, um, you don’t have to worry about it anymore. That problem has been- sorted already.” Engineer said choosing his words. He suddenly noticed a stray stuffed animal on the floor and quickly pushed it under the couch with his foot, while miss Pauling began walking in a different direction. This is basically how most of the day went, the mercs rushing, sneaking, and putting away anything that might give away their new resident. Heavy saw pictures on the fridge that Y/N drew and before miss Pauling could enter the kitchen he randomly hid them between something. When miss Pauling entered he noticed something he made them into a sandwich, that’s right, paper, lettuce, and tomatoes between two whole wheat tumor bread slices. Miss Pauling gave him a strange look when she came in since when did Heavy not eat sandwiches? Heavy put on a nervous smile and took a big bite out of it. Luckily the bread was big enough to hide the paper and miss Pauling walked out of the kitchen. Heavy let out a sigh of relief and had a short thought: “Hmmm… needs some mayo.”

Next miss Pauling was heading to medic’s medical wing. Medic had taken a short cut and had reached the infirmary/laboratory way before Pauling and had already begun the clean up with the help of Demoman. Demoman seems much more efficient in doing normal tasks when sober. They quickly finished and tried to look casual when miss Pauling walked in. That when Medic noticed (Y/N)’s “special” first aid kit lying on his desk. A first aid kit normally wouldn’t seem that out of place, but “Y/N)’s kit was extremely decorated, in a way that it would be unlikely for Medic to have it on hand. Demo noticed too and reacted quicker.

“Aye, get out of here ya overgrown, winged rats!” Demo said in a drunken slur he threw a stray medicine bottle at Medic’s flock of doves causing them to scatter and swarm miss Pauling. Medic quickly catching on stashed the first aid kit on top of the cabinet out of sight. Miss Pauling recovered from the bird attack and moved on after a quick scan of the rest of the room.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That worked out better than expected


	10. A Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short transitional chapter.

“Alright guys, everything seems to be in...order, I guess.” ms. Pauling said as she made her way to the exit.  
“Oh, really! So soon?” Medic said in mock question. The mercenaries are all relieved that the tension will be lifted the moment she walks out that door. Almost over.

“Ok then, I'll see you guys in a little while.” Miss Pauling was still a little bit wary of how the mercenaries were acting, but hey, when don’t they act peculiar. 

“Thank you miss Pauling, it was quite….the visit.” Spy said as he leaned against a wall and put out his cigarette. The petite fille will be here soon and Medic would have his head in that lab of his next if he didn’t discard his cigarette.

Ms.Pauling was about to open the door when the door opened for her?! There stood Sniper on the other side of the door carrying a sleeping (Y/N).

“Oh, buggah.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “Timeskip”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“So, wait, hold on. Let me get this straight. You found this little girl in the back of the bread truck?!” Ms.Pauling was having a hard time comprehending just what was happening. She looked over to (Y/N) still sleeping form.

“That poor girl. How has she survived this long?” Ms.Pauling thought. Sure these mercenaries could handle almost anything coming their way, but a child?

“Ja, that is correct frau.” Medic said as the other mercs simply nodded. Everyone was sitting in the living area and (Y/N was curled up on the couch leaning on scouts arm.

“Her parents haven't come for her?”

“We have heard any reports or seen anyone who seemed to be searching.”

“Please don’t take little girl. Heavy is begging.” Heavy said. He liked having (Y/N) around and knew that the others did too. Even Spy, no matter how much he plays it off, can’t help but feel saddened at the aspect of the girl leaving. 

“Well, it’s to my understanding that the blues are trying to get a hold of her.” Miss.Pauling's states in thought.

“Yeah and we’re not quite sure what to do.” Scout finally spoke up, but quickly quieted down when (Y/N) flinched in her sleep. 

“I think I have a solution,” Ms.Pauling said looking up.

“What?” the mercs lean in eager to hear the plan that might let them keep their kid for a little while longer. Even spy lifted his head in interest.

“We’ll send her to school during the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School, here we go.....


	11. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of "normal" people school. You ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ocs in the below picture were created by some of my readers on wattpad.  
> Their accounts are not up anymore, but the credits of these ocs go to them respectively.

Here is a drawing of their ocs

As to Ms.Pauling’s suggestion _(More like command_ ), the mercs decided to get (Y/N) enrolled in a school for the time bang. Spy wanted to send her to a really rich and prestigious preparatory school, but alas due to budget (and Scout’s whining) they decided it best to send her to a local school. Teufort Elementary. Medic, Heavy, Pyro, and Sniper went on a school supply while the others stayed to talk to (Y/N) about school and what to expect.  
“Now don’t worry too much about what you’re going to be learn’n.” Engineer began.  
“Yeah, in fact, I bet you’re even smarter than all the other kids,” Scout said as he played with his baseball.  
“Aye, and if any of those kids be given ya any trouble whatsoever they’ll be answering to me.” Demo said as he reset his grenade launcher for emphasis.  
“But, still try to be social. It is always ...nice to have connections.” Spy said as he straightened your attire.  
“We're packed with the supplies.” Medic said as he carried in various bags with the help of the others.  
“Heavy does not understand why a little girl will need so much paper,” Heavy said as he carried in several reams of copy paper.  
“You guys didn’t need to buy any of that. It will just become classroom fodder.” Spy sighed.  
“OKAY, IT'S OFFICIALLY O'700 HOURS!” Soldier yelled as he barged in. He turned to (Y/N). “It’s time for school.”   
The whole crew walked out to see (Y/N) off. The school bus didn’t do pick up at their secret base so they were going to have to drive her to school in the bread truck. After a very brief...and loud argument between the team, they decided that Soldier, Pyro, Scout, Medic, and Engineer would take her to school that day. They all hopped into the truck and began to drive away as the other mercs waved goodbye. It was a short drive through town before they reached the school. The school was a two-story building that had a dusty and old exterior. The sounds of children playing could be heard from a mile away and the parking lot was filled to the brim with the cars of other parents. (Y/N) enthusiastically got out of the bread truck and ran inside with a giddy Pyro in suit while the others proceeded with caution. It’s been a while since they interacted with people who weren’t trying to kill them. They all eventually reached the office and they meet a lady at the front desk. It took a moment before the lady realized they were there.  
“Oh! Sorry about that. My name is Ms.Lane. Are you here for drop off?” The lady said as she continued to multitask whilst speaking to them.  
“Uh, yes- we are here to place our- my! My daughter up for preschool.” Medic said as he looked at the other mercs. What was he supposed to say?!  
“Well okey-dokey then.” Ms.Lane began before beginning to speak at the speed of light. “All existing medical paperwork is to be sent directly to the nurse’s office. All school supplies dropped off in that area over next to the door. Here is your child’s room number, teacher and schedule. Make sure she has something to eat for snack time and lunch. But if not she will be provided with something granted that you fill out the necessary forms. If-” While Ms.Lane continued to talk, direct, and hand papers to poor Medic, Engie, and Soldier, (Y/N) along with Pyro and Scout took the paper concerning (Y/N)’s class information and snuck off. They walked down the busy halls, passing by chattering parents, playing children, and smiling teachers. They eventually reached (Y/N)’s classroom.  
“Room 206B,” Scout said as they stared at the door. “Guess we should go in, huh?” Scout asked as Pyro and (Y/N) nodded. They opened the door to see a large classroom with various children and inside.   
“Why, hello there!” A voice said, making the mercs jump. They turned around to see a small woman who looked only a little older than Scout. “My name is miss Everly. I’m this class’s teacher. May I ask who you are?” She said as she shook Pyro and Scout’s hands.   
“Um, the names Scout and this here is Pyro.” Scout introduced. Pyro let out what sounded like a giggle in response.  
She didn't seem phased by Pyro’s mask. Pyro was the only one out of the whole group that didn’t dress up for the occasion. Miss Everly bent down to (Y/N)’s level.  
“And what’s your name hun?”  
“My name is (Y/N).” She said as she looked at the ground and tightened her grasp on her adventure pack. She has never been this nervous before. At that moment Soldier, Medic, and Engineer walked in and greeted Everly too. Engineer had to break off from the conversation to stop Pyro from lighting a canvas on fire. Not too long after it was time for the parents and guardians to leave.

**_ (Y/N)'s Point of View _ **

“Don’t worry kid we’ll be back to pick ya up later,” Scout said ruffling her hair before following the others out the door. “Bye, kid.”  
“Bye Scout,” I said as the door abruptly shut. I then ventured out into the classroom. Might as well scope the area right? I wandered around and eventually reached an area surrounded by bookshelves. I walked in to see a latter decorated like a tree that leads to a second floor. I climbed up and saw it lead to a dim balcony that viewed the whole classroom.  
“Wow…” I said in amazement. Suddenly there was a thump behind her. She turned around to see that whoever made that sound had hidden in a corner under a blanket.  
“Hello? It’s okay. I won’t hurt you...unless you intend to hurt me. Do you?” I said as I approached the blanket.   
“N-no. I don’t want to hurt you.” The blanketed figure said. Their voice was quiet. A head popped out to reveal a girl with light purple hair. Her brown eyes were filled with caution as she stood up and slowly discarded the blanket. She was wearing a black hoodie and black pants. Her purple boots made little sound as she approached me.   
“My name is Dessie.”  
“The name’s (Y/N),” I said trying to mimic Scout. “So what were you doing up here all by yourself?” I asked.  
“Oh, you know just reading some books and... stuff.” She said as she looked at the ground.   
“Oh! I didn’t mean to interrupt-” I began only for Dessie to cut her off.  
“Oh- no there’s no problem. I just didn’t have anything else to do so I found the latter and just made my way up.” Dessie explained as she moved a stray hair out of her face.

“Okay, Class time! Everyone to the circle.” Miss Everly called. Dessie and I climbed down and headed toward the circle. We smiled and sat down next to each other….did I just make a friend?

“Since today is the first day, we won’t be doing any major work.” Miss Everly said as the other children cheered. “Today we’ll just be getting to know our classmates, through a few activities.”  
Miss Everly pulled out a stack of papers. “Now today for art time we are going to draw our favorite things. Everyone grab a paper and find a spot at one of the tables.” Everyone made their way to the tables. I got Dessie to follow me over to a vacant table on the far right of the classroom. We both sat down next to each other and patiently waited for miss Everly to give us our papers. Dessie pulled out a book and I scanned the classroom with boredom when I noticed a girl in the middle of the classroom. She looked a bit strange honestly. She had...teal tentacles for hair?! She looked nervous and was playing with the sleeves of her sweater. Maybe she didn’t have anywhere to sit.   
“Hey!” I called out to her. She looked up in surprise, her eyes widening briefly. I signaled for her to come over and sit with us. She slowly walked over and took a seat next to me. Dessie briefly looked up from her book and looked at the newcomer. She smiled and gave a small wave at the teal girl before looking back at her book. Miss Everly got over to us and handed us blank pieces of paper. I turned to the girl.  
“My name is (Y/N). What’s yours?” I asked. She opened her mouth but nothing seemed to come out. “Can you repeat that?”   
She tried to speak again but I couldn’t understand anything she said. That’s when I had an idea!  
“Oh! Here.” I said as I gave her a pack of crayons.”Can you write your name?” I ask with hope. She nodded shyly. She took a sea-green crayon out of the pack and began to write.

She quickly wrote and presented the paper: “My name is Ella Melody.”

“Nice to meet you, Ella! The girl next to me is Dessie.” I say and with that, we began to draw our own pictures. I was drawing my adventure pack. I glanced to the side to see Dessie drawing a black fox. I wasn’t quite sure what Ella was drawing. It looks like a squid.

“What’s that?” I ask her. Ella looks up from her picture and at me. She held up a finger telling me to hold on a second. She digs through her backpack and pulls out a little squid plushie.

“Aw! He’s cute! What’s its name?” I ask but before she could write her answer, we heard miss Everly speak out.  
“Oh! Hello, who might you be?”  
We turned our heads to the door to see miss Everly greeting a short, red-cloaked figure. The rest of their conversation was out of earshot but I saw the cloaked figure let out what looked like a sigh before handing Miss Everly what looked like small, awkwardly shaped guns.  
“Why don’t you find a seat?” Miss Everly said, pushing the person into the classroom. Now the cloaked figure stood where Ella once was, in the middle of the classroom. Let’s see if this will work a second time.  
“Hey! Over here.” I say waving the kid over. The person turned towards our direction. I still couldn’t see their face under the hood. The person began to make their way over. The cloak covered their feet, making it look like they were gliding. The kid sat down across from me. 

“My name is (Y/N) and this is Ella,” I said as Ella shyly waved at our table’s newest addition. Dessie marked and put down her book before reaching her hand out to the cloaked kid.  
“My name’s Dessie,” Dessie said. The cloaked figure shook Dessie’s hand as they used the other to remove their hood.  
“The name’s Cartri.” She said. Her blonde hair was short and choppy. The girl said not another word, quickly getting started on her drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time using other people original characters. I enjoyed writing about them and they become apart of the plot outside of school eventually.


	12. Play Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playground Turf wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my longer ones.  
> Also I used another person's oc in my story. Their account is also down, but all credit for that oc goes to them.  
>  A picture of that oc is below:

_**My sketch of Oliver:** _

_**** _

_**I also have added my own ocs to the story! They'll appear later.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

“Okay, every one it’s time for a quick break then it’s time for lunch.” Miss Everly announced. Everyone got up from their seats and set off to go do whatever activity they could find. Dessie, Ella, Cartri, and I decided to head up to that treetop balcony I met Dessie at. We all snuck over to the latter and made our way up.   
“Wow…!” Ella said silently to herself. I chuckled before sitting on one of the bean bag chairs. Dessie wasn’t hesitant to walk over and sit next to me. Ella and Cartri sat across from us.  
“How’d you guys find this place?” Cartri asked. This place was pretty secluded. It was in the corner library area and was looked like it was apart of the wall. The latter was inside of the trunk and the entrance was almost completely hidden by a small bookshelf and a door/hatch stuck to the mantle of its door frame. The only way I found it was because the sheet was slightly pushed to the side. Probably from when Dessie went up.

“So what do we do now?” Cartri asked looking a tiny bit bored. We all pondered a bit. What to do in a secret place. Secret place...Secret Base!

“That’s it!” I abruptly stood up from my chair causing the girls to look at me in confusion. “The Tree is now officially our secret base of operations!” I say triumphantly. Ella claps and Dessie smiles and nods in approval. Cartri looks a little more interested.

“But what are we going to do?” Cartri once again asks. Mow that left me stumped.

“Solve problems and hang out?” Ella suggested.

“Well-” I begin only to be interrupted by a voice from outside the tree.

“Girls!” the voice called. We all crawl over to the balcony and peaked out to see miss Everly. The rest of the class was gone. Miss Everly was looking up at us from the ground. “It’s time for lunch please come down!”  
We one by one climbed down the latter and made our way to grab our lunch boxes. We headed out the door catching up with the class. Ella’s idea was good but it needed something else to it.  
We continued to discuss it as we walked.

“Maybe we’re missing a problem,” Dessie said. 

“What?” I ask. I don’t think I quite understand.

“Problem-solving is great and all but it’s like in my storybooks.” She said as she holds up the book she’s holding. “Every good story has some sort of problem that needs to be solved. But what problems are we going to solve if there aren’t any problems? I mean come on we’re in preschool!” We walked into the lunchroom and sat at a table. 

“I’m sure we can find something to occupy ourselves with,” I assured.

“But that’s the thing. What type of problem could we possibly ha-” Dessie started only to be nailed in the head with a baby carrot. She shook it off and tried to continue but another one went flying and hit her in the back. She growled, huffed, then tried to speak once more only for it to land in her mouth. She spits it out and growled. Apparently, it annoyed Cartri too.  
“OKAY, WHO HAS A DEATH WISH?!” Cartri stood up in rage scanning the room for who hit her with the carrot. It definitely surprised me, Cartri didn’t seem like one to snap so easily. Hmm...questions for later. The rest of us began looking around too.

“Maybe they already left?” Ella suggested. Cartri calmed down and Dessie threw the carrots away. Ms. Everly called for us to line up. We cleaned up our barely eaten lunch. and went over to the line. Ms. Everly lead outside claiming that it was time for recess. We slowly made our way out onto the playground. It. Was. Huge. Actually, it reminded me of what the outside of the base looked like. I wonder...how they're doing right now? Are they playing the game right now? I snapped out of my thoughts to see the others staring at something. Oh! Some people. There was a group of boys sitting at the jungle gym. There were five of them, one was sitting on the bottom of the slide playing with a small device, another was leaning against the monkey bars, and the last three were standing there giggling to themselves. The thing that set us off was that the kid in the center of the group of three was holding...baby carrots. I looked over to Dessie to see her reaction. She looked agitated but she wasn’t taking action. Cartri looked as if she was calculating an attack in her head and Ella looked worried for both Dessie and Cartri as if she was afraid they would get into trouble for starting a confrontation. I looked back over at the small group and saw the center one was going to throw another carrot. Cartri and Dessie tensed up and prepared to catch the oncoming carrot, but the carrot never flew towards them. The carrot had a different target. Before anyone could react the carrot had already hit...Ella! Normally I wouldn’t that carrots hurt, let alone a baby carrot but this one had hit Ella in the eye. I stood in shock while Cartri and Dessie went to check on Ella who was now clutching her eye crying. Before I even knew what I was doing I was already marching over to the laughing trio, the thrown baby carrots in hand. Once I made it over there I stood in front of them. Now that I’m getting a better look at them, the one in the middle looked to be in kindergarten or first grade while his buddies were in preschool like me. They all seemed to wear some type of green in their outfits. The one on the right was the shortest of the group and wore a green cap on his head, a white tank top, blue trainers, and red pants. The one to the left wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and had blonde hair. The middle one was much taller than the other two an even me. He wore a similar outfit two the blonde hair one but what made differently was his green sandals, and how his hair was dyed green on one half of his head but the other part was shaved off.

_ **(A/N: Here they are:** _

_**)** _

“Excuse me!” I say as I look up at the groups “Leader”, the middle one. The boys stopped laughing and looked at me.  
“What do you want...shortcake.” He said with a smirk. I think he could tell that the nickname irked me because he and his friends began chuckling.

“Well if you must know…” I started. “You’ve been throwing carrots at my friends, right?”

“Yeah…” He answers simply.

“And they were on purpose, right?” I say dragging out the sentence.

“Yeah…” He repeated this time dragging it out and narrowing his eyes.

“Stop,” I say it quick and to the point.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He says rolling his eyes.

“It’s annoying, please stop.”I turn back at my friends to see Dessie getting ready to take Ella to the nurse and Cartri glaring over at the boys. “You hit my friend in her eye,” I say, pointing at Ella. Surely he has enough sense to understand that what he is doing is wrong...maybe I shouldn’t get my hopes up.

“Oh, come on their not that painful. Besides maybe if she ate the carrots we threw at them earlier, she would have had good enough eyesight to dodge.” He says, crossing his arms. So that’s how he wants to play it.

“Well maybe if you had eaten your carrots instead of throwing them, you would have seen this coming.” I retort. I kicked him in the shin and then jumped back to prepare for the offensive. The tall boy kneeled down in pain and grasped his shin. The other two boys who were silent for the most part snapped out of their shock and tried to rush me. I moved out of the way and tripped the blonde-haired boy and ducked as the capped boy tried tackling me. I looked at their pile and chuckled. I didn’t even need to look behind me to know that the leader was charging me. I gripped the baby carrot tight before turning around and throwing the carrot. It hit between his eyes effectively making him stop and trip. I pump my arms up triumphantly. Sadly I forgot about the other two. They grabbed my arms and held them behind me. The leader boy got up and walked over to me. He looked miffed.  
“Alright, bite-sized. That’s enough trouble for the day!” He said as he tried to hit me. A hand caught his arm mid-swing.

“That’s enough.” We turn to see the boy who was sitting against the monkey bars earlier and behind him the boy who was sitting on the slide. He turned to the boys holding me. “Jacob, Bryant, let go.” The two boys hesitantly released me and backed up a bit. The leader yanked his hand out of the newcomer’s grasp. They glared at each other for a few moments before the leader boy “tsked” and said.  
“Come on let’s get out of here guys.” He began to walk away as “Bryant” and “Jacob” scrambled to follow him. The boy shook his head before turning back to me.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I-I’m fine,” I say as Cartri finally came over. She apologized saying that she tried charging over with a pencil but a teacher caught her and she got into an argument. How they noticed Cartri with a sharp writing utensil and not my fight was beyond me. The new boy chuckled while his friend looked up from his device with acknowledgment. Suddenly we heard several loud whistles. The kid smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.   
“Sounds like it’s time to head inside.” He said looking towards the kids lining up in front of their teachers. “I'll see you tomorrow. Try to stay out of trouble till then, kay?” He said smiling and winking before walking away to his class. I watched him walk away from several questions on my mind, but the biggest one bang, “Who was that?”.  
“I’m not sure, but we gotta go,” Cartri said as she tugged on my arm. Before she could drag me along the boy with the device grasped my other. Cartri and I turned to him. He looked panicked at our stares, he held up a finger signaling “one moment”. He used a pen-like thing to poke at his device.  
“I am in your class. May I walk with you?” The device spoke as he turned the screen over to show us the words. It surprised me at first but I still replied:  
“Sure” Then we set out to get to our class.

The class reached the classroom in a short amount of time, and we all began filing in. I saw that Ella and Dessie were already at the table and Cartri wasted no time getting to her spot. I turned to the boy and asked:   
“Would you like to sit with us?” He nodded and we went to sit with the girls. When we sat down I continued to question him. “What is your name?”   
He typed and the device said. “My name is Oliver.”   
Cartri asked, “Can you speak?”  
“Yes, but I am kind of shy.”  
I thought that maybe he could answer my question from earlier: “Do you know the name of that boy who helped me?”  
“No, I just met him on the playground and we didn’t really talk.”  
“Oh,” I say. Why am I disappointed?  
Ms. Everly called for nap time and told us to grab a mat and that we could go to sleep wherever we see fit. The girls and I grabbed our blankets and mats and made our way over to the tree. “Come on Oliver,” I whispered to him, as to not draw attention. He grabbed his stuff and followed me as we went to the tree. When we got over there the girls had already climbed up. I opened the hatch and allowed the awestruck boy to climb up first.  
When we both got up the girls were setting up their spots. The tree is quite a roomy. Soon we were all set up and were laying on our mats, blankets, pillows and all. I laid my mat on top of the bean bag chair and prepared to nap.  
“Okay, lights out!” We heard Ms. Everly say as she turned off the classroom lights. The inside of the tree was pitch black. I am admittedly a teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy, microscopically...afraid of the dark. I curled up and accidentally let out a whimper. I heard footsteps and then suddenly there was light. I looked over to see Oliver in the middle of the floor with his device. He tapped at it a few times then set it on the floor. It was dark again for a few seconds before our room lit up with...stars! Moving, twinkling, mesmerizing star covered the inside of the tree.   
“Wow…” I said. It was truly pretty. I could see Oliver smiling before he crawled back to his spot and went to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes too.

_This was a pretty good day..._


	13. A Simple Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anything having to do with these people simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter an on was written 2017 to present.

I just finished my first week of school and I have to say, I now understand why the kids on TV praise the weekend so much. 

I was sitting in the living room drawing up battle plans for my battalion with my favorite red crayon. Pyro and Demo were sitting on the couch watching TV. The others were off doing their own things around the base. Engie told me that they had a pretty tough week too. The blue team has been very persistent as of late. The blue spy even found my pillow fortress. 

On the bright side, Pyro caught him at the entrance of the fort.

On the downside, Pyro caught him at the entrance of the fort.

Flashback to that particular afternoon.  
Sniper and soldier picked me up from school. I said goodbye to the girls and Oliver, before hopping in the bread truck and heading home. We walked into the living area to see an upset Pyro, an irritated Scout, and a worried Engineer. 

“Hey, guys! Pyro, what’s wrong?” I asked. When the group of men acknowledged Sniper and I’s entrance, Pyro started his crying sounds even louder and more distressed, while Engineer and Scout suddenly stood closer together.

Seeing as pyro wasn’t really up for speaking, Sniper turned to Engie and Scout“What’s got you blokes so nervous, and why is Pyro blubbering”

“It’s been a really stressful day and Pyro here is just tired from the battle.” Engie Pieces together an explanation.

Scout chimes in, “Yeah! Right, Pyro just all tired from taking down blues all day, ain’t ya bud?” Scout turns to Pyro and much to his dismay Pyro responds with a sob. I walked over to pyro and offered him a hug. Pyro didn’t hesitate and I was suffocating in his arms in no time. I then noticed the smell of smoke in the air. At first, I thought it was coming from Pyro (he usually smells of charcoal), but then I noticed it was coming from something behind Pyro. I peered over his shoulder and saw my fort burnt to ashes. I gasped and wiggled out of Pyro’s arms to run to the fort. I turned to Scout and Engie to ask what happened but I was too choked up to speak.

“Look, uh kid. Pyro did it on accident. Blu spy got into the base and was snooping around ya base so Pyro...torched the sucker. He got him, but he also got ya fort too- are you okay?” Scout stopped explaining because I looked like I was about to blow. But I am not!

I am five years old and about to turn six. I a-am to-too old to cry over such a si-simple mistake—

“WAAAAAHHHH” I lied, I am not too old to start crying over things. My crying made Pyro start again, and the other three mercs were standing awkwardly. Right then Heavy, Soldier, Spy, and Demo peered in from the hallway.

“I am guessing you told little girl news,” Heavy said. They entered the room and Soldier marched up to Pyro.

“Quit your blubbering, you are not a little girl,” He turns to me “ and you, you are not a...just stop crying that’s an order!”

The room is quiet for a few moments. 3...2...1-

“WAAHH” “HUUUAHHH” Pyro and I were back at it. Soldier was about to yell again, but Spy stopped. 

“Why don’t we try a different approach.” Spy turns to Scout. “Scout! I want you, Medic, and Sniper to take (Y/N) out of the base for a while. Do some activity to put her mind at ease. The rest of us will take care of Pyro and figure out what to about her sleeping arrangements.”

Scout nodded and walked over to pick me up. “Come on kid, let’s go to the park or something.”

Before the four of us could leave, Spy stopped Medic. I heard him say, “Keep a lookout for any blue inconveniences. They are getting more...bold.” Medic nodded and caught up with Scout, Sniper, and I.

By the time we were in the car and driving away from the base, I was too dizzy and tired to keep crying. Medic handed me a tissue to wipe my face. Sniper was driving, Medic was next to him and Scout was sitting in the back with me. 

“Okay, so where we heading,” Scout asked.

“...Not sure mate.” Sniper said.

“So you got in the car, started driving, and don’t even know where we going.” Scout deadpanned. Sniper was about to retort when Medic beat him to it.

“There is no use in arguing about it now. Besides, arguing is not a calming activity.” Medic warned. Sniper and Scout huffed.

Suddenly, Scout had his “I have an idea face”, “Why don’t we go to the grocery store and get some ice cream. There’s no parlor or anything nearby, so we could just pick some up and head to the park to eat it.

Medic was about to say something but when I uttered “ice cream” hopefully, he just sighed and nodded. Sniper drove to the grocery store. It was the same grocery store I… I started tearing up again and Scout panicked.

“What’s wrong kid?” Scout asked. When I didn’t respond, he looked up towards the store in realization. “Um, right, sorry. Hadn’t thought about...let’s just go get the ice cream kid.”

I nodded and he held my hand as I walked toward the store. Sniper and Medic had already grabbed a cart and went in. I stopped just before the door and sat against the wall. Scout looked at me confused.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t go in.”

“...Why?”

“Mom said I can’t go into grocery stores anymore because of the “grocery store” incident.” Scout stared at me for a moment or two.

“Okay tell you what kid. I won’t tell your mom you came into a grocery store if you cheer up a bit more.”

“...Promise?” I question and held out my pinky. He flinched and quickly held out his pinky and shook mine. A couple of ladies who were passing by giggled and Scout glared at them before helping me up. 

“Now where’s that smile?” Scout said. I gave him a big smile. “There it is! Now let’s go inside.” He took my hand again and we walked into the store and started looking for Sniper and Medic. Scout said that the grocery store was unusually crowded. It was too hard to find Medic and Sniper in the hustle of everything. At one point I got pushed away from scout by a current of people. Scout yelled “Kid!” but he was quickly drowned out by the sounds of people talking and walking. I got jostled through the crowd and into different isles. I had to avoid getting run over by carts. Eventually, the rush calmed down, but it was still too crowded to really find anyone. I eventually climbed up on a display and used that to climb onto an item shelf. 

“HEY! You can’t climb up there!” I heard a voice call. I looked down to see another kid. He was sitting in the basket of the cart because he was too big to fit in the infant seating. His mom was distracted, trying to choose which cereal to throw in the cart. The kid continued to pester me as I climbed. “Is no one else seeing this?! She should be in trouble by now!” 

When I reached the top I noticed it was pretty much flat like a platform The shelves were back to back, so the surface was at least a good four feet. I surveyed the isle from the platform I was on but didn’t see Scout, Sniper, or Medic. I looked down to see if I could simply climb down. I was hit with a wave of vertigo and fell back on the platform. I pondered what to do briefly. The distance between the isle wasn’t too great...welp fudge it. I got up took steps back for a running start, and jumped across the aisle onto the next shelf. Despite a shaky landing, I was okay. I continued to search the isles up and down, Jumping across the aisle to isle when my search came up blank. Suddenly, I saw Medic and Sniper walking into the freezer aisle. I parkour-ed myself over to the pair. When I caught up with them, I had a troubling thought: “how do I get down?”

After a minute of thinking, I said, “oh, well.” and just jumped down into the cart. Luckily, the stuff in the cart wasn’t too painful to land on. “Oof!” I exclaim.

“Fraulein?! Where did you come from? Why aren’t you with Scout?”

“Where is the little gremlin?” Sniper said under his breath looking around. Just then Scout came running in looking unnerved and panicked.

“Have you two seen…” Scout trailed off seeing (y/n) wave at him from the cart, “-the ice cream?” 

Nice save scout…

*End of flashback*

Long story made shorter, Sniper, Medic, and Scout took (y/n) to the park without much else happening. 

Now (Y/n) was sitting in the living area, peacefully drawing and waiting for Engie to help her create the weapons for paintball teams. While drawing up battle plans and schematics she found herself getting hungry and decided it was time for lunch...or maybe a late breakfast...whichever type of food she finds first I guess. She wandered into the kitchen and found Heavy sitting at the table cleaning his gun.

“Hi, Heavy!” (Y/n) exclaimed. She hoisted herself onto the seat next to him.

“Privyet, little girl.” Heavy greeted back. “Are you well today?”

“Yep!” (Y/n) pauses to stare at the gun. She has never really realized how big Heavy’s gun was (or rather she didn’t pay attention). “Do you carry this gun into battle every day?”

Heavy pauses his cleaning, “You mean Sasha?” He looks down at his gun with pride. “Yes, she is the best thing. Perfect for taking down blue team babies.”

“Is she now?” (Y/n) asked, intrigued.

Heavy nods and continues, “She weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute.”

“Can I try firing it?” (Y/N) asks. Heavy leans in close and says: 

“It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon for twelve seconds.”

...“How many seconds will three dollars and half of an orange crayon get me?” 

“...Haha!” Heavy let out a big round of laughter. “Little girl is funny.”

(Y/n) giggles along too. The two’s laughter is interrupted by (Y/n)’s stomach. Not even a second later another growl was let out that was abnormally loud for someone her size. Oh, wait- That one was Heavy.

“Let us make sandwiches for us two,” Heavy says as he stands up to fix lunch. When Heavy finishes he has made a rather large sandwich for himself. He was about to take a bite when he felt a tap on his leg. (Y/n) was looking up at him with distressed puppy dog eyes. It then occurred to Heavy that (Y/n) was too short to reach the counter by herself and could not make her sandwich. Heavy looked at the loaf and figured that one of his sandwiches would be too big for her so he gave him broke off a corner of his sandwich with his larger hands. When he gave the piece to (Y/n) the piece was just barely graspable for her, but nonetheless, she gasped happily and took a big bite of her piece.

This was a good lunch. Yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff about weapons was a reference to a different one of my books, "Playground Warfare".


	14. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, never wander off and get lost. That's a bad.
> 
> This is when things get...sad? Depressing? Worrying? Just be aware that this is feels chapter.

_**I listened to this song while writing this chapter,[I'm Sorry - Sad Heartbreaking Emotional Depressing Piano Instrumental ](https://youtu.be/B23ufOomSwI). ** _

_**** _

_**__________________________________________________________________** _

After (Y/n) finished eating with Heavy she decided to take a walk around the base. She was getting pretty bored with just walking around the perimeter, but what else could she do? Spy and Medic were very expressive when they told her to not wander too far. She sighed and decided she should just head back inside to work on her homework...okay, let’s be real, goofing off and procrastinating on her homework. She started walking when she noticed something glimmer from inside one of the barn-shed buildings. Her horror-movie and common sense to her to “Walk Away”, but her curiosity and boredom said “You’ve lived long enough anyway. Go inside!”

She walked into the building slowly. The layer of dust and dirt on the floor was so thick that she scattered some with each step. The walls had their fair share of dust too, topped off with...something brown that smelled like copper? She made her way to where she saw the glimmer and found something metal partially covered with a sheet. She pulled off the sheet and dust flurried everywhere. (Y/n) coughed and waved away the dust in front of her face. She opened her eyes and saw a rusty, red tractor. She cheered and hoisted herself onto the driver’s seat. The keys were still in it! Lady luck was on her side today.

She started the Tractor and it gave a weak sputter. She turned the key again and it sputtered a little louder. Once more…

It gave a loud pop before roaring to life. Now we’re talking! She let out a triumphant laugh and pressed down on the gas pedal...or at least tried to. Her feet couldn’t quite reach the pedals. She huffed and got off the seat to find a solution. She eventually found two empty paint buckets and she soon found herself rolling.

Even though she probably was going much less than 25mph, she felt like she was a NASCAR driver. She started driving all around the terrain, crossing bridges and riding through buildings. She had completely forgotten Spy’s warnings at this point. After a little while, she noticed that she didn’t recognize her surroundings anymore. Wait! Wait, wait, wait. She is not lost. Not yet. She wasn’t ready to admit that yet.  
“Okay. Backtrack.” She says to herself. 

It went like this:  
“I went left back here so if I turn around…  
No—wait! It was right.   
So that means I should just continue forward here.  
...Now, where am I? I never passed that barrel. Or did I?  
Ignore the barrel, I should just continue in reverse.  
How do I reverse? I’ll just turn around.   
Yes, just continue straight. I’ll end up somewhere eventually.”

She ended up lost. She parked and climbed off the Tractor and began to think.

Being lost is not a fun thing to be... You should call for help if you have a cell phone...which she doesn't. But that’s okay! Every adult knows that if you are lost, the best thing to do when lost is to stay calm and stay where you are if it is safe.

(Y/n) is a child… “Aaaaaahhhh!” She started crying. She couldn’t stay calm no matter how hard she tried. Why didn’t she listen to Spy? She should have stayed at the base. She could have stayed in the kitchen with Heavy or go play with Scout. She could have sat through one of Soldier's war stories or help Medic with labeling (drawing on) his papers in the infirmary. She could have laughed at Demo being silly (drunk). She could have seen what Engie or Pyro or Spy was up to. But no.  
She went outside. She wandered about. She found and fixed a stupid tractor. She took the tractor for a joy ride and then She got lost! She sobbed, sitting down, curling herself into a ball against the side of her tractor. She shivered as the cold night air nipped at her skin. It was getting really dark. The fear began to set in her mind as she looked around the dark area. (Y/n) wasn't ever really afraid of the dark. She had no reason to...but what she did fear was the monsters and creatures that might hide in the dark. She sat there for hours. Tears stopped flowing long ago because she was all cried out. Now all she could do was sniffle and watch as the night went on. Every time she felt herself dozing off a sound would startle her awake. She was exhausted. 

She heard footsteps and she panicked. She hid under the tractor and watched. It was too dark to really get much detail on the figure. They kept walking and paused right next to the tractor. She gave an accidental gasp and the figure bent down to look. She still couldn't really make out a face. Who was this? The figure stood back up and after a minute or two bent down again, this time offering a hand. She hesitated, of course. Something was telling her she shouldn’t take his hand. That she should stay where she was or run away and scream.

But she was so tired. She was so scared.   
All she wanted was to sleep. Forget that she ever got lost and sleep. Forget that she was scared and sleep. Forget that horrible feeling in her stomach and sleep.

After a moment or two, the figure decided to hoist (Y/N) into his arms. The man cradled the small girl in his arms and began to walk away. He walked slowly, creating a soft swaying motion as he moved. The little girl tried to peer up to see the man’s face. The moonlight gave little away, but she could clearly make out a ski mask. She smiled softly, “Thank you, Spy.” She said the enervation that racked her body not letting her say much else. She began to drift off. She heard him say, “Dors, petite fille. Nous serons bientôt à la maison.” before she closed her eyes and slept.

**!^$%@ &!%@&!%^@&!^%@*!^@*!%@&!%@*&!%T@&*!%@&!%@*&!%@*!%^**

The Mercs were currently searching for (Y/N) outside because it has been a couple of hours since she went out. It was just about nightfall and the concern was real. 

“Where is the wee lass?” Demo wondered out loud in confusion. He wasn’t used to knowing what was going on. He was usually too drunk to care. But here he was looking for a wee lass, in the middle of the night, sober. He tried to drink away the immense feeling he felt in his bones, but for once the very sight of beer appalled him. The idea of drinking while the wee lass was gone, lost somewhere, made him nauseous. 

“Heavy hasn’t seen little girl since lunch,” Heavy said worriedly, lifting a nearby rock and checking around it. The little girl wanted to stay with Heavy after but he was much more used to being alone when he cleaned his weapons. She didn’t seem happy when she left.

“The kid has to be here somewhere. We’ll find her.” Scout says to Heavy. He rushes past Heavy to keep looking. He has checked the whole base and area around the base...twice. He was visibly tired. He tries to keep his voice even between huffs. He sounded calm but the paranoia on his face betrayed that. Truthfully Scout was scared and to say worried would be an understatement. It felt like the hide n seek incident all over again but this weighed even worse on his mind.

Because this wasn’t a game.

Medic was a little ways away searching for the other side of the base with Engineer. “Where could the little fraulein have gone?” She had come into his infirmary earlier to check on her cats and she asked if she could help him out. He declined and told her to go play with Scout or one of the others. He had gotten quite behind on paperwork and experiments since she had arrived and the administrator would have had his head in a fridge if he didn’t regain his work. (Y/n) walked away quite dejectedly. Medic now wondered whether he should have stopped her and spent time with her when she asked. Medic let out a tormented sigh and shook his thoughts away. There is no time to worry about that now. Right now he needed to search harder.

Engineer looked at the distressed Medic. He couldn’t say that he was much better. (Y/N) had also run into his workshop looking for some companionship and just like Medic he was swamped with work. Blueprints, upgrades, and repairs didn’t happen any other way. He told (Y/n) to come back later and she could help him fix dinner. She smiled sadly and said “Okay”. He didn’t need to look up from his work to know that she didn't leave in her usual happy skip; it was replaced by a sad, slow shuffle of her feet.

Sniper and Pyro were driving in the bread truck looking up and down the roads Teufort. Sniper searched the roads closely. Sometimes he would forget he was driving and would have to snap back to attention abruptly when another car drove by. Pyro had his head practically outside of the window. Sniper was never really sure what Pyro was thinking, No one ever really sure, but what Sniper did know was that Pyro was aware of the situation and was just as worried as the rest of the mercs. Pyro had this serious and distraught air about him. Suddenly, Pyro noticed something on the other side of the road. He almost lunged out of his seat. The seat belt stopped him from getting up, but the force of his movement made the truck shake.

“Pyro! What are you doing mate?!” Sniper questioned in alarm. Pyro gave a muffled reply before trying to unbuckle and get out of the car. “Hold on,” Sniper said before pulling over. Pyro practically hurdled himself out of the car. Speeding over to an object on the road. Sniper ran after Pyro. He was confused by the Pyro’s behavior. Did he find something? Did He find you!? Pyro Came to a halt and got on his knees grasping something. Sniper could see Pyro’s excitement fade and the fire specialist slump in disappointment. He came up behind Pyro and peered at what he was holding. 

It was an (F/C) backpack. Sniper realized that Pyro had mistaken it for (Y/N)’s adventure pack. Pyro sighed hopelessly. Sniper helped him up and started to lead him back to the truck. “Come on, mate. Let’s keep looking.”

Lastly, we had Soldier. He wasn’t outside looking. He had gone inside hours ago. He found himself thinking about the situation. He may not have been the smartest cookie, but he has seen his fair share of AWOL scenarios but this one confused him. (Y/N) didn’t seem like one of those sissies that would simply go AWOL. When he had first heard that the girl was MIA he looked tirelessly he shouted all of the codenames he had given her: “GIRL!”, “STARSHINE!”, “SPROUT!”, “SNOWFLAKE!”, “CADET!!!” but she never replied. Even if she did leave purposely she would have come back by now. If she was simply lost why haven’t one of his men run into her by now. The answer was on the tip of his helmet but he couldn’t quite place it.

Spy appeared in front of soldier, “Monsieur Soldier, would you like to tell me why to pray tell aren’t you outside searching for la fille too?” Suddenly Soldier figured it out. He knows why (Y/N) has been MIA.

“The Cadet ’s been captured!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to be a roller-coaster after this.


	15. Bluenapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout development! Blue Scout development.

**_ I used this song to write this chapter [Sam Smith - Too Good At Goodbyes Instrumental](https://youtu.be/M22jmO51SqA) _ **

**_The picture belongs to original artist._**

**_ *(Y/n)’s POV* _ **

I woke up feeling better than I did last night. I jumped out of bed accidentally pulling the covers with me—wait! I never had a bed and Pyro burned my fort! Where am I? I rubbed the rest of the sleep from my eyes and surveyed the room in a panic. The walls were made of metal tiles and the floor was white tiles. My bed donned a blue quilted comforter and the floor had a blue tacky rug.

Am I in blue base?! Why am I here? How did I get here? Spy picked me up last night… 

(Y/n) felt a wave of realization followed by regret for her idiocy. That wasn’t her spy, it was the blue spy. She looked around and noticed that the room she was in didn’t have windows. How long has she been here? Hours? Days? Were the others out looking for me?

NO, no more questions. Too many question marks. Time to get some answers. I got up and tried the door. Of course, it was locked, but at least I knew that it had a pickable lock. I might have something in my bag.

……………Where is my bag? I began frantically searching for it. I looked under the bed and the four pillows, the covers, the blue tacky rug. The (F/c) bag was nowhere to be seen. I felt like crying but found that I was still dried out from last night. Only a few tears pooled in my eyelids but there wasn’t enough to overflow. I still sobbed. I laid on the tacky carpet and stared at the slow spinning fan above.

I’ve done a lot of crying lately, haven’t I, but what else can I do? As smart I am and as everyone else tells me I am, I am still five. I am still a child. Sometimes there are things that I can’t solve. Not with crying, not with optimism. Not even with a calculated trap. Or maybe….

^Timeskip^

*Blue Scout’s POV*

“Stupid, nitpicking, son of a-” I cursed going down the hallway. Spy wanted me to check on the little punk kid. I can’t believe I got pinned with babysitting duty. This isn’t fair! Half of those other lazy bums ain’t doing nothing important. Why couldn’t one of those hacks take care of the little runt? I reached the door and was about to unlock and open the door, but I paused. I need to be careful. The little girl may be little, but she’s a lot of trouble. My butt’s still sore from that skateboard stunt and Heavy definitely scored me a couple of broken ribs. I still have flour in places I hate mentioning. I took a breath and prepared myself for whatever that kid had planned. I walked in and the lights were off. I tried switching I'm on but they wouldn’t. I guess the light bulbs out. I wish my engineer was actually good at his job. I walked over to the lump in the bed. The kid had the covers over her head. 

“Okay, rise ’n shine runt-” I pulled the covers away to see just a pillow. A decoy! Where’s the kid! I suddenly heard shuffling in the closet. I shook my head in exasperation. And here I was thinking the kid was smart. Hiding in the closet is such a cliche horror movie move. I quietly crept over to the closet and opened it. I didn’t see anything! I walked in further trying to figure out what’s going on. Suddenly I felt someone fall on me draping a bedsheet over my head. I struggled to get the sheet off of me and I heard the kids rush out of the closet. Eventually, I managed to get the sheet off my head but I was still tangled. I quickly tried to spot the kid. She threw her shoes at me. The strings were tied together like a bolas. They hit my legs and I found myself toppling over before I could even utter a word.

“Hey! Wait a minute!” I shouted out. The kid was running out the door before I could say anything else. “Shit!” I cursed and struggled.

How do I get into these messes?!

*(Y/n)’s POV*

I ran out of the door and away from the angry blue. As I was running, I couldn’t help but wonder. I never really took in how much that guy looked so much like Scout. In fact, all of the blue team looked like my family—team, my team, only blue. Maybe they are all twins? Feuding brothers teamed up against each other? Could they be clones? There is no way their clones...maybe...Nah. Cloning isn’t even human tested yet, let alone perfected enough to come out with exact perfect copies. There’s no way their clones. The 'brothers' idea is more plausible than that.

My thinking was cut short by the fact that I had no idea where I was going. I assumed that the blue base would look like our based but the layout was way more different than I anticipated. Which way is the exit?! I came to dead ends every couple of turns and every door looked the same!

Blue door.

Blue door.

Blue door.

Blue door.

Blue door.

Grey door.

Blue door.

Wait! Grey door?! I went back to the door and stared for a moment. I pressed my ear against it and listened for anyone possibly coming by. It was quiet.

“Where are you, ya little runt?” I heard the Scout imposter call out. I threw all caution to the wind and enter the grey door. I closed it behind me quickly. I listened and heard the “blue Scout” walk past. Once I knew he was out of earshot I let out a sigh of relief. That was close. I took in how dark this room was. I felt around for a light switch but didn't find one. I squinted my eyes and saw a chain from the ceiling. It was one of those pull chain light switches. It took a couple of jumps but I eventually managed to pull the chain. When the lights came on I saw that the room was an office. There was a desk covered in papers, the floor was too. There were various files labeled “Top Secret” or “Confidential” all over the place and they were stocked full of papers. The most curious thing in the room though was the corkboard. It had pictures with sticky notes on them and a string connecting everything. Was this an evidence board? It is! I recognized this from those detective shows my papa would watch. The detective people would call them conspiracy walls or crazy walls. My mom described it as link analysis. It is used to link people and events to other people or events.

The first picture I saw was of Heavy eating a sandwich. The notes said, “Eats at least ten sandwiches per day.”; “Intelligence???”

A red string linked him to Medic. It was a picture of Medic using a strange gun with light coming out of it. Notes: “Seems insane.”; “No license.”; “No concept of Hippocratic Oath” “Saw him with the little girl doing paperwork.

Medic and Heavy had strings leading to a picture of both of them with a note that said, “Tank and Healer. Dangerous combo must split up if given a chance.”

There was a picture of Soldier, yelling and swinging a shovel. Notes: “not bright.”; “How can he see?”; “RPG-7-a portable, reusable, unguided, shoulder-launched, anti-tank rocket-propelled grenade launcher.” 

Scout was running around with a bat in his picture. Notes: “Overly Cocky.” “Hyperactive.” “Easier to kill when slowed.” “Don’t let near-atomic punch.” “Protective of girl.”

Sniper was hiding in tower his picture. Notes: “Sharpshooter.” “Hard to find sometimes.” “Avoid Jars.” “Took little girl off campus for a while. Where did they go?”

The engineer was lounging in a metal chair with drinks. Notes: “Lazy” “Very intelligent.” “Sentries and Turrets in hard to spot and access everywhere.” “Seems to like to converse with a little girl about technology.” 

Demo was shooting his paint bomb launcher (A/n: the reader knows still believes its paint. She’s in denial). Notes: “Strangely more skilled when drunk.” “Never is not drunk.” “Recently has been very sober.”

Spy was waving at the camera in his picture. Notes: “Master of espionage.” “Could be anywhere. Be cautious.”

Pyro was using his flamethrower in his picture. Notes: “Enigma.”

In the center of the board with strings connected to everything was a picture of me going to school. Notes: “Always has a backpack.” “Abnormally for estimated age” “Age: 5? 6? 4 ?” “Always with at least one mercenary.” “Extremely intelligent.” “Sets complicated traps.”

My picture was also surrounded by random objects. It had a couple of pictures I drew posted, my candy wrappers, my watch I thought I lost. Some remnants of traps I set. The most alarming thing was the big red letters across my picture saying, “WHERE DID SHE COME FROM???????”

I stepped away from the board, feeling startled, by the scene. I backed away and tried to leave. It’s definitely time to go! Suddenly I was grabbed and picked up. I couldn’t see my captor.

It was Spy, blue spy! My guess was proven correct when the blue man revealed himself. 

“You shouldn't be in here petite fille. Why don’t we find your sitter.” Blu Spy said, carrying me out the door. I struggled in his grasp, never pausing, but still getting tired fast. “SCOUT!” The spy yelled. After a couple of seconds, I blue spy running down the hall to us. He looked surprised to see me struggling in Spy’s grasp. “I wouldn’t have thought that looking after a small child would be that much of a challenge for you. Apparently, that is what I get for think anything of you.” The spy said mockingly. He shoved me into “Blue Scout’s” arms. “Watch her more carefully you imbécile.”

With that, the Blue Spy disappeared. Scout glared after him, before looking down at me. He grasped me tighter before carrying me back to the room I was originally stuck in. I started my struggling a new. “Cut it out ya runt. Stop being such a brat!” Despite my efforts, my escape technique failed and we reached the room. He proceeded to lock us both inside and sit stubbornly in front of the door. “Ya ain’t get out this time runt. So forget about try’n.” He crossed his arms, leaned against the door, and his cap covered his face, making it look like he was taking a nap. 

I pouted and sat across from him. After a long silence, I found my resolve breaking. I’ve never been able to be still for very long...or quite for very long. “Why do you look like Scout?” I ask him.

“What? The red knucklehead never explains anything to ya?” I shook my head. “Well don’t expect me to do any better.”

Well, that was pointless. I decided to keep trying. “How long have I been here?”

blue scout stared at me for a minute and I just pleadingly stared back. He sighed. “It’s been about a day ’n a half now. Medic was worried ya caught a cold or something.”

“Your Medic?” I asked. He nodded.

“What about my backpack?”

“I don’t know anything about your pack. You’ll have to ask the shapeshifting rat if you can find him...which you won’t, cause I ain’t moving.”

“...do you have any crayons?”

“Do I look like I have crayons coming out of my-” He paused and coughed, rewording his sentence, “I don't have any crayons runt.”

“But I’m booored!”

“I don’t Caaaare.” He mimicked. Instead of getting upset, I giggled. This surprised him. 

“You’re funny,” I say. He reminded me of Scout, but he was a bit meaner.

He rolled his eyes. “Thanks, runt, I am funny.”

“You think so too?”

“Runt, I’m good at everything I do.”

“Are you could at traps?”

He looked at me before smirking. “I don't know about traps, but I have my way with pranks.”

“Oh, really?” I challenge.

“Runt, I am the prank king.”

^Timeskip^

**General POV**

Blue engineer was walking down the hallway with blueprints in hand grumbling about something. He had trouble reading the copy of red engineer’s that blueprints the administrator sent him. In truth blue engineer wasn’t nearly as handy as his red counterpart. He envied the red’s ability to build things at a whim without a struggle. Blue engineer wasn’t terrible at his job, but he could see that the red engineer usually had the upper hand. Even using the same equipment didn't really level the playing field by much.

The engineer was so distracted that he didn’t notice the tripwire on the floor. “What in tarnation?!” He exclaimed when he noticed his foot was caught in it. The tripwire let loose two flour bag on opposite sides of the hallway. They swung inward, both bashing into and covering the engineer with the white wheat powder. 

Peering from around a corner, blue Scout and (Y/n) watched the Engineer yell curses and throw a tantrum. blue scout looked at (Y/n) impressed.“Not bad runt. But I think I can do better. Watch and learn.” Scout leads the little girl to a prank he set up for Blue Medic. 

To give a quick explanation, Scout and (Y/n) were having a prank competition. Whoever could do the most impressive, elaborate, and/or funny prank wins.

When they reached the infirmary/Lab they hid behind a medical cot curtain and waited. A couple of minutes later blue medic came in. He was carrying papers he had just printed for his medical files. Blu medic was very organized and strived for perfection in any form. He kept every nook and cranny of this lab clean and had everything organized from top to bottom. There wasn’t a single item in the infirmary that wasn't color-coded or labeled.

The medic had run into the flour-covered engineer in the hallway and had gotten some flour on himself too. Though it was only a small amount on his jacket and boots he found the need to change his clothes non-negotiable. All of his clothes were color-coordinated down to even the slightest differing of shades blue. He went into the room (which is attached to the infirmary-lab) and opened his closet.

“LILA?!” The medic screamed. Why were all of his lab coats purple?! 

Apparently, blue scout tried to dye Medic’s coats red (out of irony) but since they were already blue-ish…

Blue Medic was red in the face. He knocked all his beakers to the floor and scattered his papers, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs.

Scout was getting a bit unnerved when he saw the telltale signs of one of Medic's temper tantrums. “Let’s move on, runt. We might wanna get outta here.” He picked up (Y/n) and quickly snuck out before Medic could throw his desk.

The two of them decided it was best to quit while they were ahead. Believe it or not Medic wasn’t even the scariest angry person in the base. Instead of taking her back to her room though, he decided they could hang out in the common space. It looked much like the one back at the red base, but well blue. It a lot tidier: There wasn’t any beer bottles, or stray docs and blueprints. It was like looking at another dimension.

Another thing that was different about this common space was that the TV looked rarely used, a thin layer of dust decorated like a thin veil. Blue Scout turned it on and started scrolling through to find a kids' show. While she waited (Y/n) started thinking:

Should I keep referring to him as “Blue Scout”? It didn’t feel right or fair to keep calling him that... “Can I give you a nickname?” (Y/n) asked him.

He turned to her confused but curious. “Why would you want to do that?” He turned to her and turned down the volume to listen.

“Because… you and my Scout are different people.” She didn’t feel right referring to him as Scout because he wasn’t quite like her Scout. They had their similarities, especially in the looks department, but other than those they were pretty much different. That’s why it didn’t feel fair. “I already call my Scout “Scout”, so I want to call you something different. You are different people”

Blue Scout looked surprised. He would never admit this but he felt a bit touched by her sincerity. It’s been a long while since anyone took the time to think of him as anything other than “the copy of red Scout”. He shook off his shock and said, “Okay then runt, what would you like to call me?”

She had to think for a moment. What would be a good name? Well, let’s see…

  1. He seemed a bit more serious and down to earth than her Scout.
  2. He still gives off the same big brother effect that her Scout did.
  3. This all started when Spy told him to⸺



“Guard, I want to call you Guard.” (Y/n) decided. She looked at him hopefully as the scout let this news sink in. He smiled and grabbed her to give her a noogie.

“Guard huh? I like it. ‘S the best thing you’ve come up with all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	16. The Pacifist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluenapped part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who?

(Y/n) and Guard’s little moment didn’t last long⸺

“SCOUT!!!” Two very angry voice shouted. It made Guard jump and (Y/n) grab onto Guard out of fear. They looked up to see Blue Medic and the still flour-covered Blue Engineer approaching. (Y/n) never thought that the sight of Engie or Medic would scare her. But then again…

They weren’t her Medic and Engie.

She quickly hid behind Guard and under the blanket, Guard had grabbed earlier. Guard turned off the TV and stood up. Blue Medic and Engie reached him and started their onslaught of curses and enraged yelling. Medic’s german curses were indecipherable to Guard, but Engie’s curses were quite clear-

“What in the blazes do you think your on, boy?!” Engie yelled at guard. Behind his hard hat and goggles, his face was turning an intense red as he went on. Guard couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out when he watched some of the flour rolls off engineer as he scolded him. Medic seemingly calmed down a bit more after he ranted and was slowly showing signs of stopping.

“Hey, now Engineer, No need to get so fired up. It was a harmless prank.” Guard tried to placate the man, but Engineer was not having it. He picked up Guard by his collar and looked like he was about to deck him.

“Put him down!” (Y/N) yelled jumping up from the blanket. She instantly regretted it when the three men turned to face her. The Medic was looked curious yet indifferent, Guard looked worried and surprised, and the Engineer, well —

He looked like he was trying to decide if he was livid or confused.

Before anyone could really react, and (Y/N) could really think your next action through, (Y/n) threw a couch pillow across the room without hitting anybody. 

“What in—” Blue engineer didn’t get to finish his response before he noticed that Blue Scout and (Y/n) were gone. He looked to the Medic and the doctor pointed down the opposite hallway. The child and scout were home free. Blue Engineered huffed and marched back to his workshop. 

The Medic stood there for a second more thinking, “This is going to be interesting.” He left for the infirmary trying to think of a way to fix his uniforms.

**()_! ()_@ ()_# ()_$ ()_% ()_^ ()_ & ()_* ()_() ()_! ()_@ ()_# ()_$ ()_% ()_^ ()_& ()_* ()_() ()_! **

“I-I think we lost them.” (Y/n) panted out. She wasn’t sure if she was out of breath from the running, the fear laced adrenaline, or both. Probably both. Guard, on the other hand, hadn’t broken a sweat. 

Guard looked concerned as he watched the kid sink to the floor. “Are you okay there runt?” She was panting very hard and she started coughing a bit.

“W-water!” She rasped. With all the commotion that went on earlier, she had completely forgotten that she was dehydrated.

“Well then why didn’t you say anything? Come on.” Guard says, pulling (Y/n) along with him to the kitchen. When they got in there, Guard sat (Y/n) at the table while he went to make her a glass of water and some lunch. (Y/n) was amazed how nice Guard was now. He hated her guts in the beginning but now here he is: making a simple cheese sandwich with a hint of effort. Guard warmed up to her almost as fast as Scout did. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crinkling paper. She looked over to the side to see someone sitting beside her with a newspaper. Gloved hands were gripping the paper open in a relaxed grasp.

“Um...Hi?” She greeted. The person flinched. The newspaper lowered to reveal a gas mask.

Pyro?....Blue Pyro.

Blue Pyro studied the small child for a moment. He gave a nod of recognition before looking at his newspaper again.

“Is the news...interesting?” (y/n found herself searching her head for things to say. Her pyro was so much more animated than this one. Red Pyro was always doing something wacky and was extremely cheerful. This Pyro didn’t give off that same excitable vibe. This Pyro seemed...calm? Collected?

I held my hand out to him for him to shake. Lowered his paper again and made a sound similar to a sigh. He shook my small hand with big gloved ones. “My name is (Y/N). You’re Blue Pyro right?” He gave me a nod and stared. “I’ve never seen you during the battle game. Do you not play?”

He shook his head. “Hu hua hud dahaud .”

“What’s a pacifist?” I ask him.

“hu hua hud dah hu hua huddah”

“So you’ve never fought before?”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Hua, hu Hud hud uh huh huda.”  
“What do you mean it's complicated?” I asked. Guard finished my lunch and brought it over.

“Hey chucklenuts, how's it going?” Guard greets blue Pyro. The pyro gives him a look before looking back at his newspaper. “Here’s your lunch runt. Eat up so we can find something else to do.” He says as he sits down with his own bucket of chicken. I looked down at my sandwich and had a small thought.

Heavy...I wonder how he and the others are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know who?


	17. Knuckleheads Don’t Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluenapped part 3!  
> Silly Scouts....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts violence.

The red team sat in the common area together. Emotions evident on each of their faces. They were distraught, frustrated, and tired. Miss Pauling walked in with some papers.

Scout got up and walked to her, hopeful. “What’d the admin say?” The look on miss Pauling's face said it all though.

“Sorry guys. She says that she won’t intervene.” Miss Pauling. A new layer of distress coated the room.

“Why the hell not?!” Scout voiced his frustration.

“She says that it was your team’s decision to keep her here and that she was your responsibility. She was a factor in this war the moment she first came here.” Miss Pauling elaborated.

“What are ve supposed to do now?” Heavy asks. “Is little girl okay at least?”

“...She isn’t _harmed_.” Miss Pauling says carefully. The Admin had shown her footage of the blue base. While their treatment of her wasn’t hospitable, it wasn;t as terrible as she imagined or as the the guys probably feared. 

“Well there is no gain in Bellyaching. Why are we here sitting on our arses when we should be planning a rescue this next battle round.” The sober Scottsman say while standing up from his chair.

“Demo’s got a point. I know I’m sure as hell ready to storm over their right now.” Scout was about to attempt to run out of the base storm the blue base for the third time. Before Scout could even make it into the Hallway he was stopped by Heavy for the second time today. The first time it was Soldier.

“Not yet Scout!” Heavy restrained the struggling Scout.

“For the last time Scout. We can’t just go rushing in like bloomin idiots.” Sniper scolds. Something tells the sharp shooter that his words weren’t reaching the Boston bloak.

Scout seemed to calm down and Heavy sat him back on the floor. Scout stormed out. The other mercs watched him go with empathetic expressions save for an already missing frenchman.

Scout walked out a back exit and sat down on the steps. He felt like a moody teenage girl and he hated it. If he wasn’t irritable and angry then he was sad and sulking. He broke out of his emotional daze and looked at the sky’s grey ominous clouds. A raindrop hit him square in the forehead.

“Fricking cliche as hell.” Scout mumbled and sat back against the door. He looked out into the distance at the blue building. Scout felt a spark of newfound determination when he heard the alarm-o-tron yell about a new battle commencing. He stood up, eyes never leaving the blue base.

“Coming for ya kid.”

**🕑🕓🕕🕗🕘🕚 Timeskip🕑🕓🕕🕗🕘🕚**

“ _Mission begins in thirty seconds._ ” 

The red Mercs were geared up and more than ready to go. Today they were getting more than the intelligence.

“If you manage to get into the blue base be sure to be on the lookout for where they might be hiding her.” Spy says.

 _Tell me something I don’t know spy_ , thought Scout. Scout was out of their the moment the mission started. He zipped through the terrain and noticed that he has not run into any blue bastards yet. They must be defending. 

“Not like it’ll stop me” He says as he gets deeper into blue territory. He started to encounter senteries, but no engineer...are the senteries covered in flour? 

_Whatever. Gotta keep moving. Gotta find kid._

“Vell didn’t you get here quick, red scout.” a german accent sounded from behind him.

“ _Kinda my thing doc._ ” Scout thought but didn’t say anything.

“Vat? Nein snide remarks? Nein baseball references?” The Medic taunts.

“...Ya look good in purple doc. Bet the kid did that.” Scout points out. The Medic shifts a bit. He gripped his syringe gun tighter

“Und how do you get zat conclusion?”

“Cut the crap, doc. Where’s the kid?” Scout says through gritted teeth. The Medic gives no answers before firing syringes at him. Scout dodges and deflects the syringes with his bat. He bashes Blue Medic with his bat then pulls out his shortstop and puts it to the doctor’s head.

“I ain’t playin around ya crackpot. Where is kid?”

“Very emotional, very angry, might I guess that you’re worried for the small fraulein?”

“Course I am. Why else would I be interrogate you instead scattering you’re brains?”

“Oh, just pointing out the effects grief has had on you. I can’t decide if this is anger or bargaining or maybe...Distracted!” The medic tripped Scout off of him, sending Scout to the ground and allowing the doctor the upper hand.

“Oh, how the tables have turned.” Blue Medic said. He points his loaded syringe gun at the younger man ready to-

*ssssSink*

A syringe suddenly lodged itself in the Blue doctor’s neck. He made a gasping, choking sound before another syringe lodged itself in the side of his head, making him collapse dead.

“I saw that my counterpart needed some assisted homicide!” Red Medic let out and evil laugh. “Continue on Scout, we aren’t far behind. Heavy, come on! We’ll head this way. Good Luck Scout.”

“I saw that mein counterpart needed some assisted homicide!” Red Medic let out and evil laugh.. “Continue on Scout, ve aren’t far behind. Arh ! Heavy, come on! Ve’ll head zis vay.” 

“Good Luck, puny Skout.” Heavy nods to Scout. Medic and Heavy ran off in another direction. Scout quickly gathered his bearing and got back on track. He infiltrated the base and started heading for the area of the base he knew was reserved for contemporary use. He was almost near the common room when…

“You’re looking a bit lost there _pal_.” He heard his own voice behind him. Scout turned to see Blue Scout, looking smug but vigilant.

“Nah, but I am looking for someone I’ve been missing for a day or two now.” Scout gripped his scattergun tighter.

“Awww. Didn’t think you’d miss this beautiful mug so soon.” Blue Scout quips while patting his own face for emphasis.

“Cut. The. Crap! Where is she? Where is the kid?!”

“Ya seriously think I’d just go on and just tell ya. You really musta hit ya head good on the way in knucklehead.”

Talk times over! Scout rushed towards his duplicate wielding his bat. He wasn’t trying to kill the blue brat. Not yet. Scout still needed information. Blu Scout seemed to be thinking similarly because he drew his bat to block Scout’s blow. The pair of Scouts were trying to overpower each other with their bats, creating a bind like in sword fighting.

“Nice nails. Kid do that?” Scout grunted. The observation caught other Scout off guard and Scout took that as an opportunity to get the upper hand. He broke the bind and battled Blu back. The blow stunned him for a moment, but Blu Scout recovered quickly.

“Yeah, they look nice don’t they. Kid gives a mean manicure.” The Blu playfully looked at his nails before rushing at red, taking the offensive play this time. Red was ready though and the battle commenced. The fight consumed the two and they stayed there. Fighting in the hallway. Time passing by as though it were...well timeless.

“This ain’t funny pal. Just tell me where the kid is.” Red Scout demanded. His stress and frustration wasn’t far from wearing him down.

"Oh what, you gonna cry? You gonna cry now?"

“What is your freaking problem?! Why do you even need the kid. Gotta a freaking screw loose or some shit?!” Scout lashed out, going for Blu’s head.

“None of your freaking business pal.” Blu Scout blocked and managed to kick Red in the stomach. He took the opportunity to pull out his shortstop and shoot Red in the stomach. Red Scout screamed out in pain. Yep, right through the spine. Ain’t moving after that one.

“Ya know, it kinda stupid watching you get all emotional and fly off the handle like this. Sure it’s funny but it’s really embarrassing ya know.” Blu Scout approached the fallen Red and squatted down beside him. “You're like a car crash in slow motion. It's like I'm watchin' ya fly through a windshield."

Red Scout gave no reply other than the blood he spat up. The Blu chuckled sadistically at the sight of his mirror image dying. “Can’t say I don’t know where you’re coming from though. Think I’ve also taken a liking to the runt.” 

Blu Scout stood back up. “And before I send ya back to respawn, I’d like ya to hear this: Knucklehead, you ain’t gonna win. So why don’t you just quit. Make us both happy!” 

"Attention! Five minutes left in the mission, five minutes left in the mission." A nearby alarm-of-tron sounded. Blu Scout started to walk away to try and get back to work. He didn’t get far before he heard shuffling behind him. He turned to see that red Scout had gotten up. He was holding his stomach and looked like death but the fire in his eyes made him seem more alive than he was. “Ha ha! Look at you! Why haven’t ya died yet chucklehead?”

“You... are... terrible!” Red Scout spat out more blood and dry heaved through every seething word.

“Hit the bricks, pal.” Blue Scout equipped his Scattergun. “You're done.” He opened fire and Scout found himself floating in the limbo of respawn.


	18. Faded Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had to come to terms with it someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning description of death in this chapter. Don't worry, they re-spawn.

**_ (Earlier that day with (Y/N) _ **

**_ (Y/N)’s Point of View _ **

Guard and I sat on the couch to watch TV after lunch. Pyro joined us a little while in but still kept reading his newspaper. I was bored out of my mind and without my adventure pack, I had no adventure starting materials. I dug through my pockets and pulled out some stuff. I have a penny, a paperclip, a couple of marbles, a hand sanitizer, a marker, and some nail polish. Nail polish!

“Guard!” I excitedly called. 

He turned to me confused. “Ya realize I’m sitting right next to ya right?”

I ignored his question. “Let me do your nails!”

“...No” Guard said flatly. B-Pyro, on the other hand, was clapping with excitement as he let out a muffled giggle.

“Come on. Please. I have different colors.” I pleaded.

“...give me a coat of the blue one, runt.”

I cheered before getting to work. Guard sat as patiently as he could. Which wasn’t much in the first place. I scolded him every time he got too fidgety. He would whine and ask how much longer. Pyro decided to brush my hair while I worked. [ He brushed it out / He put into a french braid ].

“Attention, worthless maggots. Report to the board room for mission debriefing.” I heard soldiers' voice say. Wait! I mean Blue soldier’s voice. This will become less confusing eventually.

“*sigh* That’s our cue runt,” Guard said. He got off the couch. “Hey chuckles, you’re on babysitting duty.”

B-Pyro looked at guard in what I could only guess was an annoyed manner.

“What? Wasn’t like you were going to go out and fight anyway.” Guard rolled his eyes.

B-Pyro raised his middle finger at him before slumping onto the couch in a pout.

“Wait! Guard before you go. Can you find my adventure pack? Blue Spy left it somewhere when he caught me.”

“Yeah okay, runt. You watch her.” Guard warned B-Pyro before heading to the board room.

“Are you all about to play the game?”

“Hud?”

“Y’know the game that’s like capture the flag but with a briefcase,” I explain. B-Pyro continued to look at me before sighing and getting up. He waved at me to follow him and he leads me to the room I met Guard in. He pointed at me, then pointed at the ground. “Stay put?” I asked. He nodded. He exited the room closing the door behind him. I listened to his footsteps fade down the hallway before growling in frustration. 

“Why don’t I get to play this time?” I pouted. I am not staying in this room again! I dug through my pocket and pulled out the paper clip. I picked the lock with ease. I wasn’t quite sure where the action was-

_ “Mission begins in thirty seconds.” _

But maybe the action will come to me!

I walk down the desolate hallways. Searching for anyone. Red Team, Blue Team, it didn’t matter as long as I found someone….I think I would prefer to see the red team though. I like Guard and Blue Pyro was pretty cool too...Blue Pyro is too long of a name. He needs a nickname too. I snap out of my thought to find myself in a supply room of some sort. I saw boxes labeled “Ammo” and “Materials” and stuff. I smelled something that smells kind of like the stuff my mom puts in her car. Gas-O-line

Engineer puts this stuff in his machines sometimes. The familiar smell made me feel a little homesick...and actually sick. I left the room and heard the sound of shots being fired. I tried to tread lightly around the hallways now just in case a blu member is around. I am NOT going back to timeout! I almost got caught several times by Blu Engineer’s sentries and B-Pyro almost saw me too. 

“Come on Heavy! This way next.” I heard a doctor in the distance. Red or Blue? I was about to go check when I heard another voice:

“...Knucklehead, you ain’t gonna win. So why don’t you just quit? Make us both happy!” 

I ran around the corner and hid behind a crate. I saw Guard walking away from... Scout! He looked so beaten up and I think he was definitely bleeding. Bleeding very bad. The heavy smell of copper stung my nose. I felt tears pooling in my eyes. Is he gonna die? Scout got up and was holding his stomach. 

“Haha! Look at you! Why haven’t ya dead yet chucklehead?” Guard said snidely.

Red Scout spat out more blood and dry heaved as he said words I couldn’t hear.

“Hit the bricks, pal.” Blue Scout said as he took out a gun. “You're done.” 

I closed my eyes reflexively. I heard the shot. I heard a thud and I opened my eyes to see Scout on the floor again. I couldn’t help myself when I cried out. I couldn’t stop myself when I ran out from behind the crate. 

“Runt?!” Guard exclaimed. But couldn’t listen to him. Not right now. I wouldn’t stop shaking Scout despite the fact I knew he wasn’t getting up. The burning copper smell was worse now. 

“Runt, cut it out. You know that’s not working.” I didn’t stop. “Runt? Don’t you ignore me!”

Not stopping.

“Runt!” Guard shouted. He picked me up and I struggled. “Enough is enough. Calm down!” I bit him. “Ow, fucking-Hey!” I ran down the hall when he dropped me. “Runt!”

I ran faster and faster. I needed a way out. I need to leave. I have no idea where I am running. I just hope it's towards an exit.

“Lass! Where are ye? Lass!” I hear Demo...a Demo? I stopped running and paused to listen. What if this is a trick? What if this is Blue Demo? What if this is blue Spy?!

“lass!” Red demo came around the corner.

...Screw it. I threw _ all _ caution to the wind. I really needed a hug right now. I ran towards Demo and jumped into his arms. He caught me in a hug, careful not to disturb the items on his chest. I froze. Something is different…

I sniffed his shirt a bit. No alcohol? Both demo’s drink alcohol. A Spy? No, I don’t smell cigarettes either.

I’m too exhausted to think about this any further. Demo, Spy, whatever. I just want a hug...and a nap.

A nap sounds good.


	19. Through the View of Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue.

The Lass passed out in my arms without a word. I put her on my back and began to make my way back.

“I’ve found the Lass,” Demo says into his earpiece. When the round started we took care to make sure we had communication with each other to make finding (y/n) easier. 

_“Whoooo!”_

_“Job well done, pardner!_

_“How is little girl. She okay?”_

_“Where are you now? Heavy and I can meet you.”_

_“Alright, mate! Now bring her home!”_

_“Good work, Demo! Report back immediately. That’s an order.”_

I turn down the volume on my set a bit. 

I hear spy speak clearly. _“Don’t celebrate too quickly. You aren’t out of hot water yet, mon ami. Watch out for my counter and try to meet Heavy and Medic for further protection on the way back.”_

I haven’t heard from twinkle toes. The pint-sized lad must have left his piece in his scampering haste.

“Doc, Heavy we are just outside blue base. Lass and I will meet ya near the border.” I say into the receiver.

_“Verstanden”_

_“Хорошо (Khorosho)”_

“Demo? Demo! Hey, Cyclops over here!” I hear off to the side. I turn to see twinkle toes running up to us.

“Scout?” I question. 

“Who else would it be genius?” The lad asked sarcastically.

“Watch that sass ya scamperin' windbag!” I warn him. I looked him over for a moment. Something's off.

“You found the child! That's great buddy! Let me see her.” He comes closer. I instinctively step back. He looks at me confused and a bit of something else I can’t quite place.  
“-Hold ye horses. She’s sleep’n.” I make an excuse.

“Come on, I ain’t that clumsy. I missed her a lot.” He takes another advance. I hear a beep on my com-set and I hold up a hand to stop Scout. Hold up a finger telling him to wait a moment. He huffs but waits, surprisingly.

“Helo?” I pick up the call.

“Demo! I just respawned and picked up my com. Everyone else is saying you found kid. Did ya really. Where are you two?” Scout says on the line.

Welp...this was actually guessable. I snuck a quick glance at the “Scout” in front of me, who seemed none the wiser of the call I received. He stood their impatiently tapping his foot.

“Scout,” I call.

“Um, yeah. What do you want cyclops?”

“I just got a call from...base,” I say looking him in the eyes. I held the stare while I tried to reach for the handle of the Eyelander. “It seems everyone-else is well and accounted for.”

I wasn’t discreet enough. He spotted my hands and pulled out a butterfly knife and rushed me. I quickly spun out of the way, but not with a gash in my arm. At this point he decloaked, the illusion is gone. The Spy looked annoyed. He prepared to jump at me again. I braced myself and made sure the kid was still on my back.

  
He stopped. He fell forward. A syringe was embedded in the back of his neck.

“Auf Wiedersehen, idiotischer Spion.” Medic mutters, strolling up, syringe gun in hand. Heavy trailed behind him, looking relieved and cheerful.

“Little Girl!” Heavy cheers. “Glad you are safe now.”

“About time the both of ya found us,” I say. Heavy holds out his arms and I took lass from off my back and handed her over to him. He cradled the small girl in his arms like a baby. Heavy’s arms made her look so much smaller than she is…most things are smaller when compared to Heavy.

“Come on! Let’s get back to the base. I think I could use a beer.”

🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻 _**General POV**_ 🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻

  
Demo walked into the base with Medic next to him and Heavy carrying (Y/n) behind them. They walked into the common room to find the rest of the Mercs gathered there, save for one. Everyone turned to the returning group and they cheered. They gathered around the trio and bombard them with questions and exclamations.

Heavy walked over to the couch to sit down with the sleeping kid, and the others followed him like sheep. Demo watched the commotion at ease. The stress of today and the past few days melt away.

“Trink ein Bier?” Medic held out a mug of beer for him to take.   
Demo smirked and took the glass, “You know me well, Doc.” 

The chatter of the men woke (Y/n) up. She groaned as she tried to sit up in Heavy’s arms.

“How are ya feeling alright Darlin?” Engie asked. “Are ya hurt?”

“I did not give you permission to go AWOL, cadet!” Soldier chimed in.

“Lay off her, sarge. Don’t be so up yourself. It’s not like she planned it.” Sniper argued.

“Anyone apart of this unit and its goings-on should be prepared for any situation. Unplanned kidnappings are no exception.” Soldier stated daftly. In reality, he didn’t want to express his worry outright. He is not a weak cupcake.

Sniper wasn’t having it, “That is a load of—”

*sniffle*

The interesting pair turn to the small child in surprise. (Y/n) looked on the brink of crying.

“Oh, no, no, *ssh*” Heavy tried to pacify the little girl.

“Now look what ya did you, bloody idiot.”

Soldier looked guilty for a moment, but (Y/n) said: “That’s not what's wrong.”

“Huddah?” Pyro questioned.

“...S-Scout *sniffle* Scout ‘s Dead!” (Y/n) exclaimed. The Mercs gave confused glances to each other. (Y/n) continued, “ G-guard shot him a-and there was blood everywhere and i-it wouldn't stop and I’m covered in it,” She gestures to herself, “ and now he’s dead!”  
The mercs tried to calm her down and explain but they either couldn’t find the right words to explain or they were disrupted by the sound of her sobbing. Spy disappeared...not unusual and probably not be paid any attention—anyway— Engie finally figured out what to say.

“Darlin, Scouts not really dead.” Engie started

“I saw him die.”

“Yes, you did, but he didn’t die permanently. Ya see there is this ...magical thing we call respawn that works within the confines of Teufort. I’m guessing you’ve already figured out that the “paint” was actually blood, right.”

She nodded.

“Well, every time we’re hurt Medic heals us right up again, but whenever we can’t find Medic or we’re just hurt badly enough, we “pass on” and the respawn event resets us back to the base good as new.”

The girl had calmed down and started to register what Engie was saying. “If that is true, then where’s—”

“Get off of me ya dime a dozen backstabber! Why are ya dragging me—!” Spy came back dragging Scout by the back of his shirt. He releases the younger man and walks back to his corner to go back to enjoying his cigarette. Scout starts to curse, “What was the point of doing that ya—”

“Scout?”

Scout turned toward the familiar little voice, “Kid?”

“Scout!” (Y/n) jumps out of Heavy’s hold and rushes up to her friend. She jumped up for a hug and Scout caught her and hugged back in return.

“I missed ya, kid.”

“I thought you died Scout.”

“Do you know who you’re talking to? Can’t get rid of me that easy, kid.” 

“Heaven knows _everyone_ has tried.” Spy says from his corner.

“Go to hell Spy.” Scout…and (Y/n) say at the same time! Both Spy and Scout look at (Y/n), jaws dropped. The rest of the mercs stand in shocked silence.

….“Fraulein?! No!” Medic exclaims like an offended mother.

“HaHaHa!” Demo starts laughing.

“Now just where did you learn that?” Engie asks.

“You all curse all the time.” (Y/n) whine.

“That’s not — I mean where did you learn that it was okay.” Engie corrected himself.

“Guard and the others cursed all the time.” (Y/n) answers.

“Guard?” Scout questions.

“He also said that if you guys started censoring yourselves, like a bunch bitches, then you all are dumbasses.”

Another shocked pause.

“Who the HELL is Guard.”

“Language!” Engie exclaims/

“Shut up.” Scout turns back to (Y/n). “Who. is. Guard.”

“Blue Scout.” (Y/n) tells him.

“You’re giving them nicknames!”

“Saying blue before every name is annoying.”

“So what your telling me is that while I was—we were sitting here, worried sick, you were playing around and giving nicknames!”

“...” (Y/n) says nothing, not sure why Scout was upset or where he was going with this.

“I can’t believe this. While I was losing my fucking mind, you were having tea parties and painting nails with fucking “Guard”, and having a good old time.”

“I did a good job on Guard’s nails. I don’t see why—” (Y/n) starts but Scout cuts her off to continue his rant.

“Don’t start to befriend fucking blues. They kidnapped you for god's sake.”

“But Guard and BP were nice. I mean, Guard was a little mean at first but he likes to pull pranks too.”

“Unbelievable…” Scout sound exasperated, “You know what I’m done for the day.” Scout starts to walk off.

“Scout?” (Y/n) watched her friend storm off. “What did I do?” She asks no one in particular.

“Nothing Darlin,” Engie says. “Scout is just a bit stressed out. He missed you a lot more than he’d let on.”

“No need for him to be a pint-sized mutt of an asshole.” Demo mutters.

“Yes, that was a bit much, given Scout more recent behaviors,” Medic says.

“Puny man has no reason to get upset though,” Heavy says.

“On another note, (Y/n).” Sniper begins, “Why don’t we avoid using any cussing here from now on.”

(Y/n)’s eyes never left the doorway, “Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scout, nooooooooo!


	20. *Author's Note* The Halloween Saga Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Halloween, this Halloween!  
> Out of season for you to enjoy!

The next few chapters are a part of what I call _"The Spooky Sleepover Saga"_. I started it on Halloween but ended up continuing it into the New Year. 

This is currently on going, as of January 2020, and will probably end before Halloween, ironically.

There are a total of six chapters of the saga as of this note! Two or three more will be added to finish the saga off.


	21. A Spooky Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Spooky Sleepover saga!

“I’m leaving!” (Y/n) pouted, turning her back to her former friend.

“Fine! I didn’t want to be around you anyway!” Scout yelled.

It has been three days since you got back, Sixty-four hours since Scout and (Y/n) argued, Three thousand eight hundred minutes since they started their “implied” silent treatment battle and about ten seconds since they broke that silent treatment battle to express how they didn’t want to be near each other.

But, hey, who’s counting.

Scout watched the little girl walk out of the room. He crossed his arms and huffed as he flopped on the couch and glared at the ceiling.

“She is so unbelievable,” Scout muttered.

“Quit your bellyaching and go apologize,” Engie said. Engie had watched the scene from the opposite doorway. “You ain’t even that mad anymore.”

“So? Why do I have to apologize? She’s the one who wrong.” Scout argues.

“She’s wrong?” Engie sounds skeptical.

“Yeah, she is! They kidnap her! They ad her held up in their base. And after we rescue her she thinks of them as her friends. After all that? It just doesn’t make any sense to me.” Scout says.

Engie was about to respond but Scout cut him off. “Wait a minute! I figured it out. She must have that weird mental sickness thing. Sock’em syndrome.”

“Stockholm.” Engie corrects.

“Yeah, yeah Stockholm. Maybe that’s why! We can just get the doc to cure her!

“Scout!” Engie catches his attention. “(Y/n) does not have a mental problem. Though I am starting to think you do.” Engie mumbled the last part to himself. “As far as I can tell, the blues didn’t harm her or anything. She made friends with just the Blue Scout and Pyro because they were the only ones who paid her any mind. Shouldn’t you be glad that she wasn’t harmed during her capture?” Engie reasoned.

“...” For once Scout didn’t have \and answer.

“Are you sure there isn’t a different reason you’re so butt hurt over this ordeal?” Engie asked. He sat down on the couch next to Scout.

“I-it’s just. When I had my fight against blue me. I noticed that he had his nails painted-”

“You want your nails painted?”

“Wha- no! I mean, look when I noticed that I asked him about it and he said the kid did it for him. He also said that he had taken a liking to (Y/n) and the idea of them being all chummy and shit made feel— bad.”

“The word you’re looking for son is jealous,” Engineer takes a gulp of his beer.

“Me? Jealous? Have you met me? Do you know who you’re talking to?”

“Regrettably.”

“I do not get jealous.”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“No. I am not jealous.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Engineer laughs, “You just got looney tooned, jackrabbit.”

“Whatever.” Scout leaves without another word. Engineer was left to drink his beer and tinker in silence.

**_ (9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0)(9(0) _ **

Today is Halloween! And I am out of ideas.

The first and obvious activity was trick or treating but the only other place around is Blue base and they don’t have any good candy. My second one was to do tricks since there weren't many treats, but my ex-trick buddy really put a damper on the idea. (we were going to make a spy dummy with pumpkin guts coming out of it).

What should I do?

...I’ve got it!

“Cadet! Time for school!”

“Coming,” I grab my backpack and make my way to the car.

_**//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////////////** _

“Be sure to brush your teeth before you go to bed...Don’t eat too much candy! Call if you need me,” Ella’s mom was lecturing her. I helped Dessie put her sleeping bag in the back of the bread truck along with the rest of the girl’s things. After school, I convinced the girl’s that we should have a sleepover! They talked to their mom’s and agreed to the last-minute event. We all met back at the school to pick up the girls. Ella’s mom has yet to leave.

“Okay, mom. I got it.” Ella said to her squeezing her squid plush tighter. Dessie and Cartri’s mom didn't stay nearly as long. Dessie’s mom talked to Engie for a bit before kissing Dessie on the forehead and saying “bye”. Cartri's mom dropped her off and said something along the lines of, “Don’t get yourself killed, Don’t kill anyone, and if you do kill someone at least have a cleanup and escape plan. Love you!” before driving off.

I wanted to invite Oliver, but Engie insisted that it wasn’t ‘proper’, so I settled on long-distance walkie-talkie calls with him instead. It’ll still be fun! When Ella’s mom finally left we loaded into the Bread Truck and started heading back to the base.

“Thanks for coming to sleepover guys,” I say to them.

“Not a prob. Not like there is really anywhere to do trick or treating anywhere. All the houses are so far apart, it’d be near midnight before you hit up five houses,” Cartri says popping a piece of candy corn in her mouth. “That’s why we have a Candy exchange at school.” I noticed that they did get dressed up, “What are you supposed to be Cartri? A vampire?”

“No. That is so cliche. I am a vampire hunter hunter vampire.”

“...What?”

She sighs, “I am a vampire that hunts down vampire hunters.”

“Ohhh,” I understood that. I turn to Dessie, “What about you?”

Dessie replies, “I'm just a detective.”

“I can see it. You did a good job.” Lastly, “Ella, What are you supposed to be?” This time I had absolutely no guess. She looked like she was dressed in her normal clothing but she had a black eye mask on her face.

“A Squid Kid,” She answered simply.

“Is that supposed to be a squid that turned into a kid or a kid that turned into a squid?” Cartri asked.

Ella just shrugged.

Moving on!

*** &^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^**

“Thanks for driving us,” Dessie thank engineer.

“No problem, now why don’t y'all get your little party started. If you need me, I’ll be working on dinner,” and with a tip of his hard hat, he left.

“This way,” I started leading the way, “I just got a new room!” I led them to my room and had them put their stuff down.

“It's so red,” Ella said absently.

“That’s because I live with the red team.”

“Red team?” Dessie asked.

“Yep. They’re what inspired me to do the paintball game at school.”

“What’s the other team?”

“Blue team.”

“Why did you end up on the red team?”

“...Because I followed a ball into their truck first.”

Before Dessie could ask any more questions, Cartri cut in with her own:

“What are we gonna do first?”

“Oh!” I rush over to the TV. “We can watch a scary movie!”

“Is it going to be a good Scary movie? You know, none of that kiddie stuff,” Cartri takes a seat on her pillow.

“No need to worry about that,” I tell Cartri. I show her an array of Movies, “I raided the guys' rooms before you came.

I picked one from each room I went into:

  1. A Quiet Place
  2. IT
  3. The Ring
  4. Nightmare on Elm Street
  5. Zombieland
  6. Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark
  7. Us



“Which ones do you want to watch first?

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Intermission ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

__

_**Which movies go to which merc? Yes, I am aware there are only seven movies listed >:) Good luck.** _

_**Also, What is your favorite Scary Movie?** _

_**One of the movies Above is the inspiration for the rest of the chapter. Can you guess which one?** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Intermission ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Meanwhile in Medics Lab

“Come on Doc.”

“Nein, Scout,” Medic said dismissively for the umpteenth time.

“But why?” Scout has been badgering Medic for the past couple of hours overusing the lab. Medic refused for the following reasons:

  1. Scout will make a mess of his work and lab space
  2. Scout will break things or blow something up somehow
  3. The birds hate Scout as of late
  4. No.
  5. Scout ist ein dummkopf



“What do you even need to use the lab for,” Medic asked the hyperactive idiot.

“For...research purposes…” Scout trailed off.

Medic studied him for a moment, “...(Y/n) does not have Stockholm syndrome. You would even be able to test that in my lab.”

“I wasn’t referring to that!” Scout defended. Medic raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, It was the first thing I was going to look into but the first thing I wanted to do was make a jack o' lantern.” Scout pointed to the pumpkins over in a corner of the lab.

“First of all...How old are you?” Medic asked in judgment. “Second, those aren’t for carving. I am running an experiment with the Engineer and I do not need you meddling.

Scout huffed before further explaining himself, “Look, the kid and I not being on speaking terms put a fork in my original plans for today, so I’m bored. Can you not spare one.”

Medic dragged a gloved hand over his face. He didn’t want to deal with this foolery today. “ Just go do something. Play baseball, mess with spy, I don’t care. Just stay out of my lab.” And with that Medic pushed the bored boy out of the room before locking up the Lab and walking to the common room to hang out with his drinking buddies, Sniper and Demo.

Scout stood outside the locked lab door. “This bites.”

“What’s wrong jackrabbit?” Engie came walking up.

“Medic won’t—I mean, I'm waiting for Doc to come over. Had a question for ‘em.” Scout lied through his teeth.

“(Y/n) doesn’t-”

“She doesn’t have Stockholm syndrome I know, I know, it’s not about that.”

“Well then, I am coming in anyway. You can wait inside for him. He must’ve left to drink with Demo and Sniper he’ll be back in a bit.” Engie takes out a key and unlocks the lab. Engie and Scout enter and engie goes off to get what he needs. Engie grabs a couple of notes and gadgets before heading back to the door. They exchange goodbyes and Scout is left in the lab alone.

“I am just too good sometimes,” Scout gloats to himself. He goes over to the pumpkins and picks one out. He sets his pumpkin on the examination table and grabs a scalpel. “Isn’t he supposed to wash these?” Scout wonders out loud to himself before shrugging and getting started.

Are pumpkin guts supposed to be greenish? Whatever.

*** &^%$# Mini time skip because I don’t want to describe pumpkin carving #*&^%$**

“Now that is a jack o' lantern.” Scout praises. He took a step back to admire his work. “It’s missing something though.” Scout looked around the lab to add a finishing touch to his masterpiece.

He eventually made his way over to a table of chemicals. There was a red, blue, orange, green, turquoise, indigo, and a pink vial.

Grabbed three vials and poured them into the pumpkin. The mixture caused the pumpkin to glow in an eerie purple and green glow.

“Now it looks great,” Scout says. “Let’s get you out of here before the crackpot and hard hat come back.” Scout gathered up his pumpkin and pumpkin guts too and made sure that there was no evidence that he was there. He left that lab, walking toward his room. 

“Huddah!” Pyro came from around the corner.

“Hey, Pyro.” Scout greeted.

Pyro gasped, “Huddah! Hud Hud Hahud!”

“What? You like it. I did a pretty bang-up job didn’t I?”

“Huddah Hud Hud?”

“Yeah, you can have it, better than it sitting up in my room anyway. Take the guts too.” He handed over everything to Pyro.

They went their separate ways.

Scout had a concerning thought as he walked away: Weren’t the guts greener earlier. Why are they orange again?

*** &^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#*&^%$#**

“Hello, Pyro. Ready to get started, partner?” Engineer entered the kitchen.

“Hud!” Pyro was at the kitchen counter removing the seeds from a mixture of pumpkin pulp. He had added the pulp he got from Scout to the pulp he had already scooped from the pumpkins he got at the store.

“Welp, let’s get to it. We need dinner to happen before the girls go to bed.”

The two men worked on dinner and made what was basically a Halloween feast. This could have something to do with Engineer wanting to show off for their guests.

They made Pumpkin-pot pies, zombie pigs in a blanket, deviled eggs, mummy meatloaf, and to top it off a classic pumpkin pie. Engineer saved the leftover pumpkin seeds to dry and bake later.

Engie made the call on the intercom, “Time for supper!”


	22. Sweets, and Treats, and Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no such thing as a normal day for her, is there?

*_*(Y/n’s POV)*_*

“Thank you for dinner,” Ella said. Scout, Medic, Sniper, and Demo had left the table a little while ago and the rest of us sat through the whole dinner.

“Glad you liked it. Would you like to have some pie too?” Engie brought out a delicious-looking pumpkin pie.

“No, thanks Engie. We have a bunch of candy to get through. Maybe later,” I told him apologetically.

“Well, it’ll be here for ya if you want some.”

The girls and I excused ourselves from the table and go back to my room to finish our movie marathon.

We had watched Us, IT, A Quiet Place, The Ring, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. All we had to go was―

“Zombieland! Haha, last movie and best movie,” Cartri cheered.

“Have you seen it before?” I asked her as I walked to the Tv to insert the disc.

“I saw clips of it on the Library computers, but I think I get the gist of it.”

Dessie opened up another bag of skittles, “Well what makes it the best movie ever?”

“You actually get to see people get shot in the face...and die in other horrible ways!”

“Oh boy,” Ella already had her head under the blanket. I’m pretty sure that she was enjoying it but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t scared.

“Don’t worry Ella,” Oliver spoke through the walkie-talkie, “There are a lot of things that lead up to the bloody stuff, so those can serve as warnings.”

Oliver was watching the same movie we were at his own house. I put tape over the walkie-talkie so that he wouldn’t be left out of the conversation.

“Not sure if that really helped Ollie, but the effort is appreciated,” I tell him as we start the movie. 

_***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*** _

“Did they really have to destroy the store?” Ella asked from inside her blanket cocoon.

“They were enjoying the little things,” Cartri says, munching on popcorn. “They looked like they were having fun.”

“I think we’re due for a movie break,” I say. I get up to pause the TV.

“Good call. I need to use the bathroom,” Dessie says. She gets up and leaves the room.

I pick up the walkie, “Gameboy, come in Gameboy.”

“Loud in clear, Redkid.”

“We’re going off walkie, 10-23.”

“Roger that, over and out,” there was a beep from the walkie signaling that the transmission has stopped.

“Gameboy? Redkid?” Cartri sounded confused.

“Their our walkie-names. It makes it more fun.”

“...I want a walkie-name,” Ella says.

“What would you like to be?”

“SquidKid!” She cheered.

“Alright then, what about you Cartri?”

She ponders for a moment, “...Stabs.”

“Stabs?” Is she serious?

“Stabs.” She confirms.

“Okay, then. I’ll be sure to tell Oliver later,” I tell them. “Let’s go to the kitchen for some water.” The three of us walked to the kitchen. I got each of us a glass of water and we sat at the table. It was dark everywhere else, save for the kitchen light above the table.

“Awww, they ate all the pie,” Ella complained.

“We have a whole other cauldron of candy left,” I tell her. She mumbled something to herself.

“Huuuuuuu….”There was a voice coming from under the counter.

“Who’s there?” I call out. Cartri stood up out of her seat, defensive. Ella scooted a little closer to me.

“Huuu?”

“Pyro?” Is that him? “Are you okay?”

Pyro comes out from under the table and looks at us. He was swaying back and forth a little bit and he was moving his arms like they were heavy. 

Wait! Did he…!

“Pyro! Did you eat all the pie! You were supposed to share that!” I scolded him.

“Huuuu.”

“ (Y/n), I don’t think Pyro’s okay,” Ella pulls on my sleeve.

“Of course he’s not. He probably has a bellyache now.” I walk over to Pyro. Ella was now hiding behind Cartri and Cartri looked ready to book it.

“(Y/n),” Cartri sounded cautious.

“Come on Pyro, let’s take you to Medic-!” I took Pyro’s hand and his glove came off...and his hand.

“...aaAAAAAAHHHH!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs and Cartri and Ella didn’t hesitate to join me.

Pyro tried to grab me but I jumped back and started running away with Ella and Cartri not far behind. We ran out of the kitchen and into the common room.

I saw nearly everyone there...and regretted it.

Engie? Zombie.

Heavy? Zombie.

Spy? Zombie.

Soldier? Say it with me: “Zombie”

And that’s probably what happened to Pyro too. Our abrupt entrance alerted the others and now they started moving toward us. 

Whoever said that zombies are slow, yeah, you’re a dumbass…. Or maybe we’re short and they seem faster cause they’re bigger. Is this really the time to be thinking about this?! Run! Luckily they aren’t coordinated. Whenever they got too close all we had to do dodge and they’d be confused or fall over. We made it to my room and locked the door.

“Hey! What’s wrong? What happened.” Dessie said from her beanbag chair, with a book in her hand. We paid her no mind as we started piling things in front of the door. Ella was crying out of fear and Cartri looked shook. I’m sure I didn’t look any better. 

Suddenly we heard banging on the door causing us to scream and scramble away from the door. We were all now huddled together on the other side of the room. Dessie, now just as distressed as the rest of us, cried, “Guys what is going on?!”

“Zombies!” Ella cried back.

“Zombie?!” Dessie’s confusion turned back to fear when she heard a loud bang on the door.

“Zombies!!!” I confirmed.

“How-?” 

“Do we look like we know?!” Cartri yelled back. We stayed huddled together for a long while. The banging never stopped. We cried every time there was a particularly thump that moved the barricade. Those must be from Heavy.

“What are we going to do? We can’t just stay here. They’re going to get through eventually,” Cartri says.

I decided to take charge, “Okay, get your stuff. We’re going through the window.” Everyone broke away to do that.

I grabbed my adventure pack and stuffed it with a couple more things. It was already fully stocked for emergencies as it was. I grabbed my walkie from its charger and put it in too.

“Ella! You can’t take everything,” Cartri says to her. I turned to see Ella with her backpack, sleeping bag, and other luggage her mom gave her.

I went over to her and put her plushie in her back, “Only the essentials.” She gave me a sad but compliant nod. That sadness was short-lived because a hand came through the door. Back to fear.

I Push the bed to just under the window and unlatch the window locks. When I open the window a gust of cold air comes in. I shiver, but continue on, “Come on guys this way―!” I was cut off by what sounded like gunshots. We looked at the door and heard more from the hall.

“Eat led ya undead sons of bitches!!!” Scout!

“SCOUT! We’re in here! Help!” I yell for him.

“Hang in there, kid!” The gunshots continue. Heavy’s hand slipped out of the hole in the door and there was more fighting. There were more banging noises along the walls, I guess it was Heavy attacking scout. Scout yelped and we heard a loud thud.

“Scout?! Are you okay?” I called out to him. There was no response. It was quiet. I felt a pool of dread in my stomach. Is he…?

“Kid!” Scout poked his head through the hole in the door. “Girls, are you alright. Get this stuff out of the door. We gotta go.”

All of us rushed to take down our barricade ASAP. Once everything was gone, Scout swung the door open looking around the room before looking at us. I ran up and hugged him. He hugged me back, giving me a tight squeeze, “We gotta go, now. They’ll be back soon.” He released me and looked into the hallway. 

“They’re coming back? I thought you shot them all?” Cartri asked. 

I already knew what Scout was going to say, “Respawn?” He nodded and signaled for us to be quiet and follow him. 

“Respawn? Like in video games?” Cartri whispered to me. We were heading towards Medic’s lab.

“Yeah, it's weird and impossible, but yeah we respawn like video game characters.”

“We? You do?”

“I don’t think today is the day I want to find out,” Scout whispers to all of us before putting a finger on his lips. We came to an intersection and Scout stopped us. He pointed around the corner and we peeked to see Engie and Spy lumbering around the next hallway. The Hallways were wide and open, meaning that sneak across was going to be hard. 

“Okay girls, just follow (Y/n) to the lab. I’ll be tailing behind in case those two,” He gestured toward the zombies, “Decide they want to tag along.”

I went ahead of everyone and started walking as softly as I could across the hallway. When I made it across I turned to face everyone and ducked down. I waved for someone else to come across too.

Dessie went next. She was visibly sweating but other than that you wouldn’t be able to tell that she was scared out of her mind. Her boots made a slightly louder scuffle against the floor, yet the zombies didn’t seem to care. 

Ella was standing to go next, but she kept stepping forward only to step back. Cartri huffed and walked ahead of her.

Want to know how something can go wrong in two seconds? Well…:

  1. Cartri’s timing was a little sucky. Engie, who was much farther down the hall than spy, spotted her.
  2. Ella’s foot was on Cartri’s cape and Cartri fell forward.



All of that in two seconds!

Engie and Spy started running toward us. Cartri scrambled up and grabbed Ella, booking it to get to Dessie and me.

Scout jumped into the open part of the hallway and started shooting at Spy and Engie. I led the for of the rest of the way to Medic’s lab, thinking, “Please be okay, Scout.”

We were almost to the lab but stopped short. Zombie Soldier was blocking the lab door. He spotted and ran at us.

I felt Ella and Dessie hug me as we screamed. I shut my eyes waiting for impact.

*BANG*

A gunshot rang through the hallway. Scout? I opened my eyes and saw Cartri in front of us with a pistol.

“You have a gun?!” I exclaim.

“You know, most people would praise the person who shot down their problem.”

“Why would you bring a gun to a sleepover?!” Dessie said calmly. She must still be in shock.

Cartri turned to fully face us, “It’s a part of the costume. Silver bullets kill vampire hunters.”

“That’s for werewolves!” 

Cartri didn’t argue, but she did flip her off. We heard a groan and saw Soldier behind Cartri.

“Ahh!” Cartri screamed as Soldier lunged at her.

*BANG*

Soldier stopped. There was a new bullet wound in his stomach next to the one Cartri made.

“Good work wee lass,” A sword cut Soldier head clean off. “But you forgot to ‘Double-tap.’ It’s rule number two for crying out loud.”

“Demo!” I ran up and hugged him.

“I thought we sent twinkle-toes to go get you, girls? Where is he?” Demo saw Scout wasn’t with us.

“Scout’s back there with Engie and Spy! Can you go help him?” It’s been a couple minutes already and he hasn’t come running after us. I’m getting worried

“Let’s get you all into the lab. Then I’ll go find Scout,” He ushers us inside. Medic and Sniper were there. Sniper was loading his gun. His hat was gone and his glasses were cracked but other than that he looked like he was okay. His giant sword-knife was attached to his hip and still had blood dripping off of it.

Medic was at his examination table. Papers, beakers, and tools were littered on and around the table. Medic was working amongst the mess with the haste of an insane man. He looked like he was on the verge of being an insane man. He had stressed bags under his eyes. His eyes were alert and wide, searching restlessly as he worked. His face was flushed and sweat fell from his brow almost continuously. There was a sway to his step that betrayed the rest of his troubled demeanor. The way he stumbled as he worked showed that he was still a little drunk. He had a glass of water at the edge of the table to help him sober up a bit more. He took shake sips every time he wrote something down and put it down whenever he went to his blackboard of calculations or he checked his microscope.

“Medic?” I was worried about the German doctor. “Are you okay?”

He looked up from his chaos, “Fraulein! Thank god you’re okay. I would have looked for you myself but I had to get started on an antidote. I'm glad you girls are okay.”

The girl decided to take a seat near sniper and further away from the door. There was a tired and scared atmosphere in the room making it feel suffocating.

“What happened?”

“It was the pie.”

“Engie made zombie pie?”

“No, or at least not intentionally. Scout got one of the pumpkins from my lab and somehow his leftovers got into Engineer’s ingredients. If Engineer had known he wouldn’t have made it. This is all my fault. I should’ve paid more mind to Scout. I should've locked up my experiment somewhere else. Hell, I should've waited till after Halloween to do experiments on pumpkins―”

“Dummkopf,” I say flatly.

“What?”

“Scout ist ein dummkopf, but you are not. Don’t put yourself down. We’ll figure this out.” 

Medic gave me a tired smile, “Danke, Fraulein.”

“You’re welcome, Medic.” I hugged him. 

The door opened, and Demo and Scout came in hastily. 

“Thanks for the assist, pal,” Scout says out of breath. His right shoulder looks dislocated and his right sleeve was ripped off. He was covered in dry and fresh blood and I couldn’t tell if some of it was his or not.

“Get yourself healed and reload,” Demo patted Scout on the back. He turned to the rest of us wiping some of the blood splatters of his face, “Won’t be long before the undead bastards come knocking on our door again.”

“Bout time to move out. You think you can make your work portable, Doc?”

“Scheisse, yes. I just need to finish this and write down these. I just need a little more time,”

We heard louder groans growing louder outside the door. Sniper picked up his rifle, “Looks like we’re out of time, mate. We gotta get going.”

“I got it!” Dessie rushed over with her backpack and started helping Medic pack up. I helped grab some papers and put them in Dessie’s backpack. Dessie took out her phone and took pictures of Medics calculations. 

“Ella grab a pumpkin!” Dessie points to the pile. Ella grabs one of the smaller ones and puts it in her bag.

Suddenly, a hand came through the lab door. The girls and I couldn’t contain our surprised shrieks.

“Shit!” Sniper started shooting at the hand in the door. The glass and splinters in the zombie's hand had blood gushing out around them. The fingers on them were bent in several different directions, but still writhing brokenly to grab at something. More hands were bursting through the door and a door hinge popped off, leaving the door a step closer to coming down.

“This way,” Medic said, now equipped with his weapons and equipment. He leads us to the back exit and we all run out of the lab, Sniper covering our backs. We run out into the cold air of the night. The calm and quiet outside betrayed the mayhem that was going on.

“Where are we going?” I ask Medic as we ran.

“Blue base.”


	23. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover party has been moved to blue base.   
> Welcome back!

“Let us in! We need help!” Medic called out. We were coming up to Blu Base’s door. We were all out of breath from running for about an hour. We had long since lost the zombies but didn’t stop running in case one had managed to follow us.

“We don’t have candy. Leave,” Blu Engineer said through the intercom.

“We aren’t trick or treating. We are in danger. Open the door!” Medic explained.

“Nope. Go home.” The engineer didn’t budge.

“Please. Everyone is turning into zombies and we need to fix it,” I plead.

“...What?” He sounded confused now. “The fuck are all ya’ll on right now? Don’t tell me doctor Jekyll over there has been messing with that bull hockey hyde shit.”

Medic let out an annoyed growl but said nothing in response.

“Let us in,” I whined. It is cold out here and I don’t want to be zombie food.

“Let them in Engineer, we’ll hear them out,” I heard Blue spy on the intercom. A minute passed and the Blue engineer opened the door and let us inside.

He shut the door, “Follow me.” We trailed behind him. The floor plan of the blue base was similar to the red base, so I knew we were heading to what would be blue Spy’s office. Cartri, Dessie, and Ella were looking around curiously. It reminded me of how I reacted when I first entered the blue base. The blue base, while very similar to the red base, looked more modern and polished than the red base. Light bluish-grey colored tiles in place of dark grey concrete. Cold porcelain walls in place of rustic, redwood walls. Blue in place of Red.  
“Y’all running a daycare center now?” Blue engineer’s voice cut through the silence harshly.  
I looked back to see Medic, Sniper, and Demo were unamused. Scout looked ready to say something snappy.  
I saved them the argument, “I was having a sleepover.”  
“I see that didn't go too well, did it.”  
“Pretty fun so far actually,” Cartri said, surprising me. “Can’t say I’ve been to a sleepover where I got to shoot a zombie, so it’s in my top three.”  
“Yeah, more fun than asking random strangers for candy,” Dessie added in.  
“I wish I grabbed more candy before we left though,” Ella said unwrapping a piece of bubble gum and chewing it. They were weirdly calm now.  
When we made it to the blue spy’s office, I felt discomfort. I had flashbacks of the crazy wall and random items he took from me. When we went inside I noticed that the blackboard he had was flipped to the blank side, hiding the conspiracies and theories on the other side.  
“Reds, guests, to what do we owe the pleasure,” The masked man asked. He was sitting in his armchair, cigarette in his hand.  
“We need some assistance,” Medic started.  
“We’re experiencing a small zombie infestation,” Scout continued for Medic. “We could use a bit more manpower and a place to stay in while we sort this shit out.”  
“I don’t believe we have any obligation to help you all. What would we get?” Blue spy pretended to look at his nails in boredom. It looked stupid because he was wearing gloves.  
“I’ll give you my Halloween candy,” Ella offered.  
“A tempting offer little—” he looked at Ella for a moment “—squid girl, but I believe I have something else in mind.”  
He stood up from his chair and walked to a cabinet to pour himself some wine, “I wish to speak to (Y/n).”  
“I’m here,” I say shrugging.  
“Alone.”  
“No,” Scout said without missing a beat.  
“Why do you want to speak with her,” Medic asked.  
“It’s not like she knows any secrets,” Sniper added in.  
“I just require at least ten minutes. Then Blu base is at your service.”  
“The hell it is―” Blu Engineer started but a look from Spy shut him up. He looked away grumpily in defeat and remained quiet.  
“Do we have an agreement?” Blue Spy looked smug.  
“Deal.” I held out my hand and he shook it amused.  
“You all can leave now,” Blue spy waved everyone else off. Blue engineer ushered everyone out.  
Cartri hugged me close and whispered, “Use this if he gets weird,” I felt her slip something in my back pocket. She was the last one to leave. The door shut and it was just us two.  
He set a timer on his alarm clock.  
“What’d you want to talk about?” I decided to cut to the chase. I wasn't scared of him. He didn’t bother me. I’ve trapped this guy more times than I can count and I still see the ghost of a bump my frying pan left on him. He isn’t a problem.  
“I just have a few questions for you. I didn’t get to ask you before your precipitous rescue team came.”  
“...What does precipitous mean?”  
“It’s my time to ask questions, fillette.”  
“Okay,” I sat down in his chair.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Zombies.”  
“I mean, why are you at the red base? Why did they recruit you?”  
“I followed my ball into their bread truck.”  
“They kidnapped you?”  
“Is it really that if they didn’t know I was in the truck until after they got to their home. If anything, I was a stowaway.”  
“Why are you still here?”  
“They haven’t found my parents yet.”  
“Are they even looking?”  
“Yes...well Miss Pauling is at least.”  
“And they’re having you work for them in exchange for residence.”  
“No, I just joined because it looked fun.”  
“Fun?” He set his wine glass down and sat across from me.  
“Yep.”  
“And the administrator had no qualms about this?”  
“Is that the lady Miss Pauling talks about. She lives in the cameras right?”  
He nodded.  
“I’ve never met her and Miss Pauling hasn’t said anything about it at least.”  
“Interesting.”  
“The only thing that Miss Pauling said is that I have to go to school.”  
“So that’s where you are all day.”  
“That’s a thing that kids do nowadays. I don’t know what it was like in the good old days when you were a kid.”  
“I went to school as a kid,” Spy defended. “Top of my class.”  
“So you’re a smart guy!”  
“I am rather intelligent,” He praised himself smugly.  
“Can you help me with my homework then? It's due Monday and I am so confused,” I asked.  
He looked at the timer and only saw seven minutes were left. This was quicker than he anticipated. “Why not? I have no more questions,” He surprisingly accepted. “What do you need help with, multiples?”  
“Stoichiometry actually,” I tell him. My chemistry teacher doesn’t play games.  
←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→  
+Meanwhile, with everyone else (about two minutes earlier) +  
←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→  
Everyone was standing outside of the blue spy’s office waiting for the ten minutes to be up. Blue engineer was guarding the door. He leaned against it and occasionally checked his watch. Sniper was across from him leaning on the opposite wall staring at the Blue engineer. He was trying to scrutinize what this guy’s deal was. Though they fought and tore each other apart every other day, the Red and Blue teams rarely visited each other on friendly terms. That being said, it was weird being inside the blue base and not trying to steal their briefcase or reck their shit. Sniper was staring at the counterpart of one of his teammates, a replica, and yet he was so...different at the same time. It wasn’t just his uniform. This engineer seemed so much more rude and testy. It made the red engineer seem so much more jovial. Sniper continued to study the blue man silently.  
Medic stood in the hallway staring at the papers he had and muttering numbers, almost random words, and what were probably curses in german. Dessie sat next to him, backpack open in front of her so Medic could look at more paper as he needed. She read over the doctor’s shoulder and tried to understand what he was looking at. She admits that she isn’t anywhere near as knowledgeable as Medic was, but she and (Y/n) didn’t make it into that advanced class out of chance. Cartri and Demo were across from them. They idly chatted about weapons and battle stories. Ther voices were soft but the silence of the hallways made them seem louder than they were.  
“What did you do next, lass,” Demo chuckled.  
“What do you think I did,” Cartri was smirking and laughing too. If she were to tell these stories to any other adult, she would’ve been referred to the school counselor...again.  
Demo answered, “Return the stolen keys and release the goldfish you had captive?” He already knew he was wrong, but he wanted to entertain this further.  
“Nope. I set the pinata on fire and kicked it at one of the cheerleaders, while my brother threw the fishbowl at the football player.”  
“Bloody hell!” He couldn’t hold back his laughter at that point. This class was a riot!  
Cartri laughed along, “Last time I ever went to a museum.”  
Scout was pacing back and forth in front of the door impatiently. Every so often he would ask the engineer, “How much longer?”  
“A minute since you last asked,” Blu Engineer replied bluntly.  
“You’ve said that ten times already,” Scouts say.  
Blue Engineer raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, and you’ve asked that ten times. What’s your point?”  
“Its been ten minutes!” Scout points out.  
Engie looks at his watch and sees its true, “Well look at you doing math.” He moves out the way of the door.  
Scout opens the door hastily, “Kid, you good?” He asks and looks in the room.  
There they were. Blue Spy was in front of the Blackboard with chalk doing equations and (Y/n) was doing her homework.  
“The fuck?” He exclaimed. Scout stood there dumbfounded.  
←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓←↑→↓  
Everyone was now sitting in the Blu common room. And by everyone, I mean everyone. Blue Spy had called the rest of the Blue team, save for engineer, to the common room, so that we could have a meeting.  
“Runt?” Guard entered and was surprised to see the kid sitting on the couch. (Y/n) looked at him, but said nothing. Scout huffed at his counterpart sending him a glare. Guard sat on the opposite side of (Y/n), to Scout’s annoyance. Blue Pyro came in, saw (Y/n), waved, and sat down in his chair to read his newspaper. The rest of the blue team came in with no comment, curious about why four of their adversaries and four little girls were sitting in the room.  
The blue team was on one side of the room— save for Grad who was next to (Y/n) and Pyro who was reading his paper away from everyone— and the remaining Reds and company were sitting on one side of the room.  
“Can you explain your predicament to us again,” Blue scout asked.  
“Can I tell the story?” (Y/n) asked.  
“Go ahead, Fraulein.” The red medic said. He wasn’t sure if he had the energy to try and explain.  
“So, um, I decided to have a sleepover today with my friends because today is a holiday and I was bored. We watched movies and we had dinner but Engie’s pie turned out to be a zombie pie. But it wasn’t Engie’s fault, it was Scout because Scout is a dummkopf,”  
“I am not an idiot,” Scout sounded annoyed. It didn’t help that the Guard was snickering about his faults.  
(Y/n) continued, “Scout took one of Medic’s weird pumpkins and it ended up in the pie and now Soldier, Spy, Engie, and Heavy are zombies...Oh, and Pyro too!”  
“Well isn’t that lovely,” Blue demo said. He chugged some more beer before putting his head down. He probably passed out.  
Medic grabbed their attention again, “We are here to ask for assistance. Our base is not safe right now. I promise that I will come up with a cure, I just need a lab to work with.”  
“Medic,” Blue spy called blue Medic, “Can you agree to help the red doctor.”  
“Fine,” He scoffed. He told Medic to follow him and the two doctors left.  
“Wait! They forgot the pumpkin. Ella I’ll take it to them,” Dessie says getting up. Ella hands her the small pumpkin and Dessie goes after them.  
Blue Spy stood up from his seat, “And with that let’s conclude. The Blue and Red teams are at truce as of now and while the Doctors work we will be at each other's aid. Keep vigilant for any undead visitors. Adieu, Gentlemen.”  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Everyone went on begrudgingly, but peaceful. Cartri decided to hang out with Demo a bit longer and Ella decided to catch some sleep. That left (Y/n) to work on the wonder as she pleased...with Scout and Guard following suit.  
“Hey, runt. Since you’re not a prisoner this time around, how about I show you around the base,” Guard offered. He didn’t like himself. Is he...nervous?  
“Our bases are the same dumbass,” Scout said bluntly.  
Guard looked from (Y/n) to Scout and his expression went from considerate to irked. He argued with Scout, “Got a better suggestion pal? Besides our base is so much better than that dump you moron call ‘home’.” In truth, the reason Guard was even making this weak attempt at hospitality was that (Y/n) and he didn’t exactly end on the right foot. Guard, for the first time in a long time, felt genuine remorse for what he had done and that’s saying something considering how much joy he felt when shooting that red son of a—  
“Why not talk right here?” (Y/n) asked, interrupting the Guard's train of thought.  
“Sure, runt. What do you want to talk about?”  
“You misunderstood. I meant you two talk. I’m gonna go check on Medic and other Medic,” She got up from her seat, “You two talk and make up, so that I don’t have to listen to you both argue like kindergarteners.”  
Before either scout could object, the little girl was gone.  
“Forget this,” Scout was about to leave when he heard:  
“And don’t think of leaving, cause then I’ll refuse to forgive either one of you,” (Y/n called from somewhere down the hall.  
Scout sat back down in his seat grumpily.  
Guard laughed, “Look at you taking orders from a little kid.”  
“Can’t help but notice that you haven’t left yet either pal,” Scout remarked. That shut Guard up.  
The two sat in silence for about five minutes.   
Guard sighed, “Let’s get this over with. This has gone for too long.”  
“You’re gonna talk?”  
“Yeah. That’s what she wants us to do right?”  
“Since when do you care?”  
“I don’t know. I’m not sure really,” Guard leaned back in his chair. “She kinda grew on me, I guess.”  
There was a pause as the words sank in. Guard looked at Scout directly, “Why do you care?”  
Scout looked back at Guard now, “ Don’t you go getting all psychological and shit on me. I care about (Y/n) because she is my friend. We’re pals.”  
“But why? I get that she’s a cool kid. I mean she took several grown men with a few random things she found lying around,” Guard recalls the way they first met, “But I don’t think you knew all that when I first met. Did ya?”  
Scout admits, “No, I didn’t.”  
“So what made you want to befriend a random kid ya found?”  
“...She’s normal.”  
“Normal? Your version of normal must be weird if you think a child genius is normal.”  
“No, I mean, she’s not like us ya know. She hasn’t killed anyone, she’s never experienced war,” Scout lowers his head to look at his hands, “She’s all happy like and it's like she hasn’t had a hard day in her life. She’s not a depressed asshole who’s not good at anything else but running and shooting shit—She’s just...normal.”  
“It’s been a while since any of us have seen that, huh?” Guard thinks about it himself. “But, why are ya so defensive around me?”  
Scout looks up at Guard in surprise. Guard chuckles humorlessly, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the glares you’ve been throwing at me and the stubborn glance at the runt and you keep shooting at each other. Did you have a fight or something?”  
When Scout doesn’t answer and just glares, Guard knew he was right, “That’s the case, isn’t it? And somehow it’s my fault, ain’t it.”  
Guard finally sits up from his leaning position, “What did you do?”  
“...,” Scout doesn’t answer.  
“ It’s the lack of answers that are telling me its a stupid reason.”  
Scout murmured something under his breath. Guard teased him “What was that? A little louder buddy.”  
“I yelled at her for cursing….”  
“...HA!” Guard started laughing, “You can not be serious. You of all people, talk about kettle meeting pot!”  
“Yeah, Yeah, and now the kid and I are fighting.”  
Guard calmed down and wiped away his laughter tear, “Just apologize knucklehead.”  
“But—”  
“Look, from me to you or rather from you to you: This whole thing is stupid, you’re stupid, and the fact that this is even going on this long is stupid. Apologize and get over this because there is one thing that you’ll have over me.”  
“Yeah? And what’s that?”  
“You’ll have a friend that gives a damn about you and you do them,” Guard finishes.  
Scout smiles a little bit, “Yeah, yeah alright, I’ll apologize.”  
“Good, cause I was getting real tired of your emotional bullcrap.”  
_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+_=_+  
(Y/n) was smiling fondly from outside the room. She never really left. She decided that she was done eavesdropping and that she would go explore the blue base. The tour should be calming and calm is what she needed right now.


	24. Curiosity

(Y/n) wandered down the hallway and came up to what she guessed would be the engineer’s workshop. There was no one inside the workshop. Welp, all the better for snooping. Blu Engie’s workshop was a lot less “Busy” but at the same time, it was still disorganized. She walked deeper into the workshop. There were blueprints all over the place. (Y/n) stood on a chair to look over the ones on the workbench. She unrolled one of them. On the top left corner of the paper, there was a sticker.

‘RED’ was spelled in bold red letters. Is this Engie’s? It was a design for a turret. The diagram was beautiful and the hardware plans were innovative. You could tell that they were hand-drawn rather than printed.

(Y/n) then picked up a blueprint labeled ‘BLU’ in big blue letters. The diagram was a bit sloppy in comparison to Engie’s and there were eraser marks and scribbled out words all over it. There were more blueprints crumbled up on the floor. She unfolded a paper and saw that it was another blueprint. All of the crumpled ones were labeled ‘BLU’. All of them had eraser markers and crossed out words. The few words that weren’t crossed out on some of them said things like ‘stupid’, ‘he’s already done it’, or ‘useless’. At the very back of the room was the one other blueprint that wasn’t crumpled was one sitting on the workbench in the far back. This one was far older looking and was a design far more advanced than anything (Y/n) could ever think to make.

“A life extender?” (Y/n) stared at it in awe. This was amazing! But also confusing. What’s australium? She’s never heard of that element...or is it just a material. (Y/n) willed herself to put down the masterpiece. She hoped that she could make something like that someday. She noticed that there was an even older blueprint right under Blue Engineer’s. It was another life extender, but this one wasn’t as advanced. The original?

“Who’s Radigan Conagher?”

“None. of. Your. Business.”

(Y/n) gasps and turns around. There stood a very, very angry Blue Engineer. It was an ironic sight to see the Blue engineer so red-faced. It was moments like this that reminded (Y/n) that she was five years old. That she was no bigger than four feet tall. The room was quiet and tense. The atmosphere was getting more suffocating the longer she stood there. The longer he glared.

“U-uh. I-” (Y/n) was trying to apologize but she was beginning to choke on the tears she was trying to hold in. Why is he so scary?

Blue engineer gritted his teeth harder at her stuttering. She couldn’t see his eyes through his goggles, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to look him in the eyes. He finally spoke, “Get. Out.”

The little girl whimpered, she couldn’t bring herself to move. The Engineer let out a frustrated growl and picked her up roughly by the arm. She yelped when she felt herself being hoisted into the air. She had to grit her teeth to keep from whining about the pain in her arm. His hand was crushing her small arm. He marched to the door of the workshop and tossed her into the hallway. As she hit the ground he slammed the door of his workshop.

(Y/n) laid there for a moment. She was breathing harshly but was slowly calming down. She sat up slowly and found herself propping herself against the wall. When the adrenaline finally waned, and the pounding in her ears ceased. She got up from the wall.

She decided to continue her tour...much further away from here.

She walked the halls of Blu base aimlessly. Now that the shock has worn out completely she started to recognize the pain in her arm. A headache was setting in too. She thought about what had happened in the workshop. Why was he always so angry? Does it have anything to do with all the crumpled blueprints on the floor? Who was Radigan Conagher? Was that a touchy subject? I shouldn’t have gone in there.

My head hurts. She whined and clutched the front of her head. She was alarmed by the sound of voices coming her way. She panicked because she didn’t want to be seen right now. She quickly entered a room. She put her back on the door and listened for the voices. She let out a relieved sigh when she heard footsteps walking away.

“Fraulein?”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

///////////////////////////////////////( Blue Medic’s point of view )///////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The small girl jumped and bumped her head against the door slightly when she heard me. She looked at me uncertainly.

She stood up straighter but didn’t say anything. I ask her, “Did you need something?” She still said nothing and just looked down at the floor. I noticed that she looked a little pale and she was shaking a bit.

I decided that this needed further analysis, “Can you come here for a moment?”

“I-” She started to object but gave up and walked over. She followed me over to an examination table where my red counterpart and I were working. The red medic left to get more supplies from storage and to drop off that ‘Dessie’ child with the rest of our red guests. I decided to pick (Y/n) up and put her on the examination table to sit. She winced and hissed when I picked her up. I was surprised and quickly sat her on the examination table. “You’re injured?” She didn’t seem hurt when I saw her at the meeting. She still said nothing.

I sighed and decided I had to use a bit more bedside manner. I kneeled on one knee in front of her to make myself not seem as intimidating. “Kleines mädchen, it is my duty as a doctor to assist when I see someone in pain,” though he believes that hurting is more rewarding than healing, “Please tell me what's wrong so that I may heal you.”

“...My arm,” She held one of her arms, “and my head.” He hated that she was being short with him but at least she was saying something now. She rolled up her sleeves and he checked her arm. A large bruise was starting to form. The doctor could tell that it was very recent.

The two heard the door to the lab open. “Fraulein? What are you doing here.” Red Medic has walked in holding various items. He walked over and sat the items on the examination table. He then finally took notice of the scene. And I realized how it might have looked.

“What did you do?!” My red counterpart shouted at me. He pushed me out of the way to look at (Y/n). he tried to hold her arm gently to look at it, but the contact made her hiss and pull back. The Red doctor looked to me again, “How dare you-”

I quickly moved to catch the punch I knew was coming. When I stopped his first I then held his arm so that I could keep on partially restrained while I talked, “Come talk to me outside.”

I could tell he was about to argue– or maybe attack again so I quickly reasoned, “You’re scaring her, come talk to me outs I’ll explain.”

Red Medic paused and looked to his small friend. Her eyes were wide and her shaking had started again. He yanked his arm out of my grip and we walked outside of the room. As soon as the door closed he growled, “What happened? Did you hu-”

“No. Don’t let you rage blind you. If I was going to do anything of the sort, I wouldn’t do this while you or any of your team were here,” I explain. “I have some questions of my own before I give my diagnosis.” The red medic said nothing so I decided to begin, “Was she injured during your escape to our base?”

“No. She was fine.”

“Is she normally shy or nervous? Any nervous tendencies?”

“No.”

“Has she had any headaches recently? Anxiety?”

“No.”

His last answer confirmed my suspicions, “I believe your small friend encountered some trouble. It was more than likely one of my teammates that caused her harm.”

“Who–”

“If I knew then I would have told you already,” Red Medic gave me a skeptical glare, “ I don’t hold any of these imbeciles in high regard and I would love to see a blood bath.” By the look in his eyes, I could tell that my counterpart was ready to start one. “Look, I will personally help you find out who caused this, but right now I know she needs treatment. She has heavy bruising around her left arm and I can tell because of her mood and stature that she has a concussion.”

Red medic nodded and was about to go back in but I stopped him. I told him, “You need to calm down before you go there. Above all else, she is still in a bit of shock and she is a nervous wreck. The emotional and mental stress that she is experiencing right now is going to be the hardest part of her recovery. Seeing you worked up will not help that recovery.”

Red medic took a deep breath and as he exhaled he visibly calmed down. Before he went in he said a quiet, “Thank you”, before quickly going back into my lab. I walked away rather than go back inside.

I have some investigating to do.


End file.
